Let Your Love Rain Down
by RMBlythe
Summary: Sequel to "My Eternal Sunshine". Nessie and Jake are finally together! But nothing is ever easy when your last name is Cullen. There's a new vampire after Nessie, and Jacob is determined to do anything to keep her safe. There is no greater love than to lay down one's life for a friend.
1. Hey Beautiful

_**I love starting a new story :) This is the sequel to My Eternal Sunshine. I can't believe how many views I had/have on that story, so I hope y'all enjoy the sequel just as much! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's sparkles. **_

Chapter 1: _Hey Beautiful_

Renesmee Carlie Cullen opened her eyes and looked up into the handsome face of Jacob Black. "Hey Beautiful," he smiled, his white teeth a sharp contrast to his perfectly bronzed skin. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Jake," she groaned, pushing him away a little. "My breath probably smells terrible! Give me a minute to brush my teeth and comb the rat's nest that used to be my hair, would ya?"

He laughed and sat on her bed as she walked into the bathroom. "Someone's grumpy in the morning."

"Give me a minute and then I'll be super perky and annoying again," she grinned before shutting the bathroom door. She heard his deep laughter from the other side. She smiled as she brushed out her hair and put on some makeup. She loved it when her parents allowed Jacob to surprise her in the morning like this. She couldn't think of a better way to start the day. Ever since she and Jacob had confessed their love for each other, her whole life was so much happier.

Walking into her closet, she glanced around at all the clothes her Auntie Alice had boughten for her lately. Every so often, her aunt came in and took out all her old clothes and replaced them with new ones. Renesmee didn't have her mother's aversion to shopping or cute outfits, but she often suspected that Alice had a problem. She searched for something that she could impress Jacob in. She picked a simple white tank and a flowing floral skirt that reached her knees. She put on the turquoise earrings that Jacob had give her for her birthday, and declared herself perky.

When she reentered her bedroom, Jacob was still sitting on her bed, though she noticed that he had made it up for her. A grin stretched across his face when he laid eyes on her. Renesmee smiled. She had made the right choice. She bounded across the room, placing her hands on his legs and kissed him. "So," she asked, "what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking maybe the beach," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "Are you hungry though? Do you want breakfast?"

"I could do breakfast," she said, a smile still on her face as she climbed onto his lap.

He kissed her cheek, "Should I even ask what you want?"

"Eggs," she giggled.

"Never would've guessed," he laughed, picking her up in his arms, and heading down the stairs.

"Good morning you two," Bella said as they entered the kitchen.

"Morning Mom," Renesmee said, then slapped her hand lightly against Jacob's chest. "Put me down!"

Jacob laughed and set her gently on her feet. Renesmee went to her mother and kissed her cheek as Jacob joined Bella at the table. Then Renesmee went over to the stove where her father was already cooking up some eggs for her and Jacob. She wrapped her arms around Edward and grinned up at him. "Good morning, Daddy."

Edward smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "Good morning, Sweetheart."

"Smells good."

"I heard Jacob from upstairs," Edward said sliding the eggs onto two plates.

"You were in my head this early in the morning? Really?" Jacob groaned. "You waste no time do you?"

"Your thoughts are quite loud," Edward smirked as he put the plates on the table, "and often obnoxious. But you come in handy when you give me insight as to what's going through my daughter's mind."

"Dad," Renesmee groaned as she swallowed her hot breakfast. If her father was going to be embarrassing today, she couldn't wait to get to the beach!

"What?" Edward said with an innocent look. "I'll use every trick in the book to find out what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

Renesmee rolled her eyes. She was glad to see Jacob was done with his breakfast too. Once her father started gushing, it was hard to get him to stop. She grabbed Jacob's hand. "Let's go, Jake," she sighed.

"Be home by six," Bella called after them. "I don't want you to miss Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party."

"We'll never hear the end of it from Alice if you do," Edward added. "She's been planning this for months."

"We'll be there!" Renesmee shouted over her shoulder as she pulled Jacob out the door.

Edward groaned. "That wasn't necessarily an open invitation for the dog, but alright," he said after they'd left.

Bella wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. "You know that they're almost as inseparable as you and I are."

Edward ran his hands up and down her back and kissed her neck. Bella sighed beneath his touch. "That's what I'm afraid of," he whispered.


	2. We've Always Been Together

**_So here's chapter 2! Very fluffy moments between Jake and Nessie, and this chapter will also kinda explain a little more my slightly altered version of Twilight. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!_**

__Chapter 2: _We've Always Been Together_

Jacob and Renesmee lay under the grey sky on their favorite spot of the LaPush beach. The gentle crashing of the waves was peaceful, and Renesmee could not think of a more perfect way to spend the day. She couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of her life either. But soon, Jacob grew tired of the silence.

He rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "So I have a question," he asked.

"Hmmm?" she sighed, reaching her hand up and tracing her fingers over the rigid lines of his attractive face. When she lingered for a moment on his lips, he kissed her slender fingers before she dropped her hand back down to her side.

"I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything," he smiled. "I'm honestly curious."

"Ok," she smiled back up at him, a little anxious. "What's your question, Jake?"

"When you were younger, you used to bite me all the time."

"I remember," she giggled. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok, I didn't mind. You had no venom in you teeth. But how does that work now?" he asked running his finger down her snow white throat. "Y' know with the whole hunting thing?"

Renesmee flinched. She hated talking about this with him. It was better if she could just pretend that she was his human girlfriend. Everything was so much more simple when she didn't have to face the fact that part of her was a bloodthirsty animal. "Why have you never asked me this before?"

"To tell you the truth, I never really wanted to know before," he said. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I was just... curious."

She sighed. He was so sweet. How could she not give him an answer? "No, it's ok. I still don't have venom in me. But I can suck the blood out of an animal, which is why I often hunt with someone in my family. Taking down a mountain lion would be difficult without killing it instantly first with venom."

Jacob nodded, and Renesmee hoped that she had answered his question without freaking him out too much. She added jokingly, "So, technically, I could still bite you, and you'd be fine."

He laughed. "Good to know."

"Now I have a question for you," she asked slowly, testing the water to see how he would react. She guessed it would be a touchy subject for him, but so was the venom thing, and she really did want to know. "I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything. I'm honestly curious."

"Ok," he smiled. "Shoot."

"You never dated anyone, from the time I was born until you told me that you really loved me. I want to know why."

Jacob was silent for a moment. He reached down and lightly ran his fingers over the Quileute promise bracelet he had made for her many years ago, and whispered, "I couldn't."

"Is it like, a rule? Something that goes with the whole imprinting thing?"

"No," he said shaking his head slightly. "It's not a rule."

"Well I wouldn't have minded," she said, stroking his arm soothingly. "I mean, Jake, you were tied to a child for the longest time. It was like you were my permanent babysitter or something. Not that I minded that either, of course. I loved having you around all the time! I would've understood though, if you had wanted to spend some time with a girl your own age until I got older."

"When I said I couldn't, I really meant it. I couldn't see anyone else that way at all. You were, and still are, the most important thing in my life, Ness. It wouldn't have been fair of me to date any other girl when I already loved you so much," he said, leaning his head down to kiss the tip of her nose before brushing his lips softly over hers.

"I know what you mean," she smiled.

"But you haven't been waiting for seven long years," he laughed softly. "We've only been together for about eight months."

"Jake, we've always been 'together'," she giggled. "In a way, I've always felt like I belonged to you, and you to me. I've loved you my whole life."

"Even when you were with that one guy?" he smirked. "What was his name, again?"

"Michael,"she groaned, covering her face with her hands. "That was a mistake! It was the first time I realized that I truly loved you though, as more than a friend I mean."

"Really?" he grinned. He remembered the jerk, but this was a side of the story that he'd never heard.

Renesmee nodded. She placed her hand against his cheek, and replayed the memory for him. Suddenly he saw her sitting on her bed, clutching a pillow and sobbing. Bella and Jasper sat on either side of her, attempting to calm her, Edward stood in the doorway, a mixture of pain and anger on his face. Jacob didn't blame him. Just watching this, even knowing how it ended, made him angry too. Suddenly Edward turned and went down stairs. Renesmee's sobbing ceased. She scrambled from the bed and to the top of the stairs, and there he stood. Jacob, her Jacob, looking so handsome in his tux with a corsage in his hand, waiting for her. Jacob saw himself through her eyes. It was a weird experience. He knew that she took his breath away with her beauty. But he had never once imagined, he never dared to hope, that she would feel the same about him. He practically glowed in her memory, looking like an angel that fell out of the heavens. A huge grin spread over Renesmee's face and she flew down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

Renesmee pulled her hand away, and her cheeks bloomed with color. Jacob looked at her with so much love in his eyes it made her blush. "I didn't recognize it as this kind of love then, but now I know. That was when I first knew I loved you."

"You looked even more beautiful than you usually do that night," he said stroking her cheek.

"Thank Auntie Alice for that. She took over," Renesmee laughed. "Jake, I always wondered, how did you know I needed you that night?"

"Alice," he sighed, as if just her name was enough of an explanation in itself. "She saw that creep decide to stand you up and immediately called me. I jumped in that monkey suit and got there as fast as I could. Of course, Alice thought I was a total mess once I got there, but I didn't care. When I heard how much he upset you, all I could think about was fixing everything for you."

"You did," she smiled. "And I don't know what Auntie was thinking. You looked very handsome that night."

"Thanks thanks," he laughed. "That jerk really lived to regret what he did to you though."

"Well, yeah. He would have if he would've known that I have a family full of vampires, and all my best friends are werewolves."

"He did anyway," Jacob smirked, laying back down on the sand.

"What do you mean?" she asked, now rolling over on her side to read his expression. It was just what she expected it to be. One of amusement and orneriness.

"I took care of it."

"Jacob Black!" Renesmee laughed, with a shocked expression on her face. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing really," he shrugged. "Remember when I dropped you off at the cottage, then I left before coming back later?"

Renesmee nodded.

"Well, he was in his car, driving down one of the roads that cuts through the forest, and I..."

"You what, Jake?" she asked suspiciously.

"I followed him in my wolf form. Not close enough to hurt him or anything, but enough to freak him out and make him really nervous. I thought he was pale when you first introduced that scumbag to me, but, man! You should've seen him that night!"

"You were always looking out for me, weren't you?" she sighed, stroking his cheek.

He caught her hand in his and kissed her palm. "Yep," he sighed, "and I always will be."

"I'll take care of you too," she smiled.

Jacob sat up beside her. "Thanks, Ness," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her. When they pulled away, Jacob had an ornery smile on his face again.

"What now?" she groaned, though she could not completely hide her amusement.

"I was just thinking of another one of your infatuations," he said. "You know, for only physically being on this earth for seven years, you've sure had a lot of those."

"Where are you headed with this?" she asked, her brown eyes narrowing as she tried unsuccessfully to be intimidating.

"I am headed, you sweet girl, towards a certain mutual friend of ours, whom you used to be quite taken with."

Renesmee's eyes widened. "You knew I used to have a crush on Seth?"

"Honey, you're an open book," he chuckled. "Everyone knew it! Seth especially."

"Oh God! Seth knew too?" she groaned. Someone should warn children about the mortification that could possibly occur later in life as a consequence to their actions.

"Yeah, and, boy, did he love to rub it in. _My imprint_ had a crush on _him_! It was pretty embarrassing, let me tell you."

"You were never angry with him though, like you were with Michael."

"Naw," he scoffed, shaking his head. "One- I knew he wouldn't ever act on it, if he wanted to live that is. Two- He didn't break you heart like that weasel did. And three- I knew you'd come around eventually."

"Oh you did, did you?"

Jacob said nothing, but he didn't have to. His smug grin spoke volumes.

Renesmee got up. "Well I have news for you, Jacob Black," she said as she pretended to walk away, "you are not such a great catch, yourself."

In an instant Jacob was up and had his huge arms around her, in a restraining, though not uncomfortable, hold. "Not such a catch, huh?" he whispered, blowing his hot breath in her ear. It made Renesmee shiver. "Then why was I practically glowing in that memory you just showed me?"

She twisted around to face him, cupping his face in her hands. "Because I am an awful lier," she whispered. Then she kissed his lips quickly and sighed, "But also because, that is truly the way you look every time I am lucky enough to lay eyes on you."

"At least now we're finally on the same page," he said, wrapping his arms tighter still around her. "Because that's exactly how you've always looked to me too."

He leaned down to kiss her, and to Renesmee, it was just as magical and wonderful as their first kiss had been. She had a good feeling that each one would be for the rest of their lives.


	3. So Much in Love

___**Quick note: I know this story might be kinda confusing at times, so if y'all have any questions about the little things I tweaked, please feel free to ask! Oh, and I don't own Twilight or it's sparkly goodness ;)**_

Chapter 3:_ So Much in Love_

When Jacob and Renesmee returned to the Cullen mansion, it was 5:59. They walked through the door hand in hand, and Edward shot Jacob a look. "Daddy, calm down," Renesmee laughed, though she still grasped Jacob's hand firmly in hers. "We're a whole minute early! Besides, Grandpa and Nana won't be here for another hour and a half. Auntie just wanted us here early to help set up, although I don't know why. The house looks great!"

Edward smiled, his irritation forgotten as he watched his daughter's growing enthusiasm. The place did look good. Streamers hung from the banister and dripped from the ceiling. Silver and gold balloons popped up here and there. Alice had painted a banner in her beautiful handwriting that read "Happy Anniversary Esme & Carlisle", and it was hung gracefully over the back windows.

"Thanks," Alice grinned as she came bounding up to them. "But there's still so much to do! Edward, go back to selecting the music, you know you're the only one I trust with that. Jacob, go help Emmett rearrange the furniture in the living room so we can dance later, and Renesmee, I need you to help Jazz set up the food."

Alice grabbed Jacob's hand and dragged him towards the living room, with an amount of strength he was always surprised to find that the tiny girl possessed. Renesmee frowned slightly when he left her side, but as he was being towed by her aunt, Jacob looked over his shoulder and winked at her. A silent promise that he wouldn't let them be separated for long. Renesmee smiled as she went to help Jasper in the dining room.

"Why do we even have one of these?" she laughed, walking into the large room that was occupied by a table with ten chairs surrounding it, and her Uncle Jasper. "No one who lives here ever eats."

"To keep up appearances," he smiled, as he placed a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice that set next to a white cake that had been decorated with edible pearls. On top proudly stood two figurines, a fair haired man in a tuxedo gazing at a darker haired woman in a wedding gown. Nana and Grandpa. "Will you grab those glasses for me please, Renesmee?"

"Sure," she nodded, fetching the champagne flutes that Esme had purchased sometime in the 1940's. Helping Jasper place them delicately on the table, she glanced at all the food that Alice had had her husband put out for the party. Besides the cake, there was chocolate covered strawberries, petite fours, a couple pies, some exquisitely decorated cupcakes, and much more. "What's with all this?"

"You know Alice," he chuckled. "She gets overly excited when someone mentions a party. None of us may need to eat, but you and Jacob do."

"She put out all of this for us? Holy cow!" Renesmee cried, her eyes widening as she took in everything that was on the table before her with a new perspective.

"Of course, she wants Carlisle and Esme to have a traditional anniversary. She's going to make them feed each other cake, and everyone has to take at least a sip of champagne after Edward gives his toast."

"Only Alice," Renesmee sighed, shaking her head with a smile. Only Alice would make a family full of vampires eat and drink human food when no human was around to witness it. She also knew that her family wouldn't do it for anyone but Alice.

"Only Alice, that frightening little monster," Jasper smirked, as they finished placing everything on the table.

"Five minutes!" Alice's bell like voice floated through the house, although she was shouting. "Five minutes and they'll be here! They're going to love it!"

An hour later, after the presents were all opened, Renesmee sat at the dining room table next to Jacob and watched her grandparents feed each other fork- fulls of dazzling white cake. Even though she knew that it tasted like ash to them, she was glad her Auntie Alice had insisted they do it. After all these years, her grandparents were still very much in love and it was sweet to watch them perform the old tradition.

When they had finished, her father stood and raised his glass of champagne. Everyone else did so as well. Renesmee raised her glass of sparkling cider. Her parents would not let her have champagne because she 'wasn't old enough'. She thought it was ridiculous. She looked and acted as though she was seventeen, and she would for the rest of her life, so technically she'd never be old enough. But whatever made her parents happy...

"Ninety years ago, Carlisle found Esme," Edward said looking at both of his parents with much admiration in his eyes. "And I had never seen him so happy in the few years that I had known him before she became one of us. If not for these two, I hate to think what I might be today. I look up to you both, as I know we all do. You inspire us with your kindness, your generosity, your wisdom, and your ability to constantly place others before yourselves. Thank you. If Bella and I are half as happy in our life together as you two are, then I will be a very lucky man indeed," he continued, smiling fondly down at his wife beside him. Then nodding at his adoptive mother and father, he said, "To Carlisle and Esme."

"To Carlisle and Esme," everyone echoed, followed by a gentle clinking of glasses. Renesmee looked over just in time to see the honored couple steal a kiss while they thought everyone's attention was elsewhere. She smiled. How could she not? She was absolutely surrounded by love.

Later that evening, music floated through the air as everyone danced around the living room. Jacob wasn't the best dancer, and he knew it. He claimed he was better on four legs. Renesmee didn't mind though, she was truly happy just to be in his arms once more. She caught him looking at Carlisle and Esme, who were lost in each others eyes as they gracefully waltzed across the room. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Them," Jacob said quietly. "Ninety years is a long time."

"I know," she smiled. "And they're still so much in love."

"Think that'll be us someday?" he whispered, wondering whether or not he was going to regret asking the question.

Renesmee was quick to ease his mind. She placed her hand against his cheek and said sweetly, "I know it will be."


	4. Reality Meets Legend

_**In honor of Breaking Dawn Part 2 coming out tomorrow, I'm going to be posting updates like crazy this week! This chapter I actually had a dream about and it kind of spurred this whole story. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 4: _Reality Meets Legend_

"Sarah is so adorable," Renesmee gushed as she and Jacob returned to Jacob's house after visiting Sam, Emily, and their eight month old daughter, Sarah Leah Uley.

"Yeah," Jacob smiled. He would always be grateful to Sam and Emily for honoring his mother by naming their daughter after her, and he knew Leah was touched that they'd included her as well, but she was too proud to ever admit it.

"You were so cute playing with her on the floor today," she smiled. "I've never heard a baby laugh so much! Then again, I haven't been around many babies."

Jacob chuckled, "Believe me, Sarah's an extra happy kid. I never thought Sam would be such a good dad. It's kinda weird. I'll bet Sarah phases when she gets older, though."

"Really?"

"Yep," Jacob nodded with a know it all grin. "After me, Sam's got the most amount of wolf in his blood out of all the guys. It runs in her veins. She'll be a wolf before she goes to senior prom."

Renesmee shook her head. "Hey, what movie do you wanna watch tonight?" she asked flopping down on the couch.

"Oh, I don't really care. You can pick," he moaned as he threw himself down next to her.

"Thanks," she giggled turning her head toward him to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

When he looked at her, he knew something was different. Her happiness was only skin deep. Something was bothering her. She got up to go pick a movie, but he stood and grabbed her wrist. "Hang on a minute," he whispered. She turned and faced him. That's when he figured it out. Renesmee's big brown eyes were a few shades darker than usual. "Your eyes are getting really dark, Ness," Jacob said, brushing his thumbs gently underneath her eye lashes when she abruptly closed them. "Doesn't that mean you need to hunt, or something?"

Renesmee turned away quickly. Did he have to bring this up again? "No, I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Ness," Jacob said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. "You haven't hunted, or whatever, since I told you about the imprinting thing. I know enough about the upkeep of vampires to know that you have to feed them once in a while to keep them happy."

She didn't laugh like he expected her to. "What's wrong, Honey? You can tell me."

She pulled away from him again, and sighed. Fine, if he was going to push this, then she'd tell him. She'd tell him everything that she wanted more than anything just to forget. She'd tell him exactly why she wasn't good enough for him.

Renesmee looked out the window, her back now facing him as she said slowly, "If I don't hunt, if I eat and sleep more often than I need to... than I can pretend that I'm not just part human. I can pretend that I am human, and then I can convince myself that I'm good enough for you. I can forget that the other half of me is a creature you despise."

"Whoa! Hang on another minute," Jacob said in shock. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. "A creature? That I despise? Are you kidding me? I'll admit that I haven't always been a vampire's number one fan, but that's all changed now."

Nessie raised her eyebrows. She placed her hand against his cheek. Jacob saw an image of him and Edward staring each other down, a frightening look on both their faces. "Really?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she pulled her hand away. 

"Ok, not really. No. But it's a lot better than it was. Believe me," he sighed. "But you, a creature? Never. I love you. How many times do I have to tell you that before you believe me? I love you and no one else. And nothing you could ever do or say is going to change that. If anything, it's me who doesn't deserve you."

Now it was her turn to be shocked. "What?"

"I'm not human either, Ness! Feel that," he said, almost a groan, and he placed her hand against his burning forehead. "Does that feel like the average human's 98.6 degree temperature? No, it doesn't. With my 108.9 degree temperature, I should probably be dead. Or close to it anyway in some freaky hospital room."

She winced. "Jake, don't even say that."

"It's true though! Normal humans don't run as fast or heal as fast as I do, either. And if I were human, completely human, I wouldn't have to..."

"You wouldn't have to what?"

"I wouldn't have to be constantly worried about hurting you. I always thought Bella made the wrong choice, but it turns out I'm just as dangerous as he is," Jacob said with a pained expression on his face. "I'm a lot better at controlling my temper than I used to be, but sometimes it gets the better of me. Sometimes I can feel the fire rolling down my spine, and I don't have the strength to fight it. What if I lost control and you were standing too close? I could really hurt you, or do some serious damage, like what happened with Sam and Emily. She still has scars, Ness. They're a permanent reminder of what he did. She's forgiven Sam, of course, but he'll never forgive himself. I couldn't live with myself either if I let something like that happen."

Renesmee put her hands on either side of his handsome face. "Look at me, Jacob. Look at me," she said sweetly, but urgently. When he finally did, she continued, "That will never happen."

"But..."

"Never," she said, silencing his protests. "I know that you won't ever let that happen. You love me too much, you just told me so! You're an overprotective fool, and I love you for it." Then, she laughed her bell like laugh. "Not even Wolf- Jacob can get past you. I trust you Jacob. Even if you don't, I do."

He placed his hand against hers, and turned his face in to kiss her palm. Then he pulled her into his chest and sighed, "So what now? We're just two half- monsters in love, trying to find our way through the world where reality meets legend?"

"Pretty much," she smiled.

"Then I'll make you a deal," he said. "I will work on controlling my temper. I will run as fast as I want to, and I will not wear clothes that make me feel like I'm in an oven. I'll continue to run the pack, and do all my werewolf stuff, if you promise to start doing all your vampire stuff. I want you to hunt when you need to, and I don't want you eating or sleeping anymore than you want to either, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded. Jacob smiled, and leaned down and began kissing her. Nessie kissed him back, until her throat started to scream and burn with thirst. A tell tale sign that she'd ignored her instincts way too long. "Jake?"

"Hmmm?" he asked, his lips hovering above hers.

"I really do need to hunt."

"Right," he said, pulling away from her. "Sorry."

"It's ok," she laughed and kissed his cheek. "Rain check for the movie?"

"Sure, sure," he nodded.

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow. I love you."

"Always and forever," he sighed as she leapt out the window, and disappeared into the trees.


	5. I Saw Something

_**Hey guys! Just continuing to celebrate the release of Breaking Dawn Part 2 by updating. And, for those of you wondering, I haven't seen it yet. But I heard it was really good, so I'm super excited! Can't wait to see Edward & Bella as parents and how Jacob interacts with Nessie!**_

Chapter 5: _I Saw Something_

As Renesmee and Bella ran through the forest after a pack of deer, Renesmee could not shake the feeling that they were being followed. Her mother sensed it too. Bella kept looking over her shoulder to make sure her daughter was behind her, and that was all that was behind her. When they caught up with the deer, they crouched low to the ground, attempting to get as close as possible before they were detected. When they sprung to attack, Renesmee stopped. A flash of platinum blonde hair streamed past her just a couple hundred feet away. Her heart beat faster within her chest as she stared into the forest searching in vain for another glimpse of that hair through the trees.

Bella heard her daughter's heart beat escalate, and was by her side in a matter of seconds. "Sweetie, what is it?"

"I saw something..." Renesmee began, but her voice trailed off. What was she supposed to say? That she caught a glimpse of someone with really light blonde hair running faster than anyone she'd ever seen, other than Edward, and that alone had made her nearly as frightened as seeing Alex for the first time?

Bella clenched her teeth. Renesmee had inherited her inability to hide her emotions, and Bella could tell her daughter had been frightened by something. "I'll keep an eye out."

Renesmee nodded, and they continued their hunt. A short time later, Renesmee finished off her last deer and the ache in her throat was all but gone. She stood, and again, something in the trees caught her attention. This time, she looked straight at the girl with the platinum blonde hair, who stood just a few feet away from her. Renesmee's blood ran cold when she saw the girl's blood red eyes. Before she had time to react, however, Renesmee was suddenly flying through the forest.

When her head stopped spinning, she realized she was on Bella's back and they were both flying back to the Cullen mansion.

Alice met them at the door, immediately crushing Renesmee in a hug. "Thank God you're here," she cried. "Are you alright? Oh I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine, Auntie," Renesmee said, shaking a little from everything that had just happened, she imagined within the last thirty seconds. "Mom got me out of there pretty quick."

"Oh Bella," Alice cried, letting Renesmee go so Rosalie could embrace her. Alice hugged Bella too. "I'm so happy you two are ok!"

"We're fine, Alice," Bella smiled. She looked around at Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. Carlisle was at work. Emmett and Jasper were hunting today too, but where was her husband? "Where's Edward?"

"He went after her with Jasper and Emmett," Esme said.

"Her?" Renesmee asked from where she stood next to Rosalie. She looked at Alice, her eyes wide with fear and curiosity. "Did you see who I saw in the woods, Auntie?"

Alice nodded. "I saw her. I saw her decide to..."

"To what Alice?" Bella said.

"It was fuzzy. It was changing, constantly shifting," Alice said quickly and shaking her head. The last thing she wanted to do was to scare Renesmee by telling her that the vampire had been on the verge of attacking them. "I don't know. She was changing her mind so fast it was hard to make sense of anything. Edward didn't wait for a clear vision. He raced out of here as soon as he heard someone was tailing you two."

Right on cue, Edward burst into the room with Jasper and Emmett close behind him. "Renesmee, Bella, thank God," Edward breathed, enveloping them both in his arms the moment he laid eyes on them.

"They're fine, Man," Emmett laughed. "Let the kid breathe."

Edward immediately released his daughter from his fierce embrace. She squeezed his hand, "I'm okay, Daddy."

"You had us real scared, Princess," Emmett said, picking Renesmee up off the ground and wrapping his arms around her in one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Weren't you just saying something about allowing her to breathe, Emmett?" Jasper chuckled.

"Whoops," Emmett laughed, setting Renesmee down gently on her feet. She wondered what in the world Alice had seen to make them all react this way. Was the vampire she'd seen in the woods really as dangerous as Renesmee had sensed she was? Her family was acting as if they hadn't seen her in months. She turned to see Jasper looking at her with care and understanding in his eyes. With that one look, he communicated as much love as the rest of her family had with their embraces.

"Edward," Bella said, still wrapped in her husband's arms, "did you find anything? Who was that in the forest?"

"We don't know," he said. "We followed her scent to the reservation. We lost her at the water's edge.

Just then, Jacob entered the house, shirtless and in his jean cut offs though it was relatively cold outside. "Jake," Renesmee cried running straight into his arms.

"Nessie," he sighed with relief, curling his arms around her and pressing his warm cheek against her head. "Are you alright?"

She nodded against his chest, then asked, "Why are you here, Jake? I mean, I'm glad you are, so glad, but how did you know to come?"

"Your dad traced that vampire's trail to my house before she took off for first beach and swam away."

"Your house?" Renesmee echoed. Then the realization of what had happened hit her full force. "Oh Jacob. Jake, she was following my scent and I led her right to you! You could've been hurt... she could've... she could've... killed you," Renesmee groaned, her voice breaking at just the thought of something so terrible.

"Hey," he soothed, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. "Nothing happened, Honey. I'm fine. Everything's ok."

"She may not pose a threat," Esme said, trying to be helpful and shed light on a frightening situation. "Do you suppose she could've just been curious?"

"It's a possibility," Jasper nodded.

"Will you keep an eye on her, just in case, Alice?" Edward asked, concern still etched into the features of his face.

"You know I will," she promised. With the vision of that blonde hurting Bella and Renesmee, Alice would make it her top priority.


	6. I Love Rock n' Roll

**_A quick note about this chapter, Joan Jett is one of my favorite rockers of all time, so I _****_had_****_ to include this! Also, I don't own Twilight or the song, I Love Rock n' Roll... obviously. _**

Chapter 6: _I Love Rock n' Roll_

Jacob made his way up the stair case of the small cottage, which was substantially larger than his house, to Renesmee's room. They were going to Charlie's to have dinner with him and Billy tonight. He was about fifteen minutes early picking her up, to Edwards annoyance, but he knew that he an Renesmee would just talk until it was time to leave like they always did. Her door was partially closed, which wasn't unusual. With eight people living so close to her, she liked her privacy and he didn't blame her. What was unusual was that there was music blaring louder than normal from inside. Jacob stood outside the doorway and just listened for a moment, but when he heard Renesmee's voice singing over the track, he had to see it for himself.

"And next we were movin' on and he was with me, yeah me! Singin' I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby! I love rock n' roll, so put another dime in and dance with me!" Renesmee screamed along with the music as she jumped up and down on her bed with her hair flying in all directions. A little time to just let herself go crazy was exactly what she needed to release all the tension that had been mounting ever since the vampire incident a few days ago. As the song ended, she jumped off her bed and landed lightly on her feet. She gasped when she heard clapping behind her. "Jacob!"

"Very impressive," he chuckled. "Who knew you were such a rocker?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's one of my dad's old records."

"Edward has Joan Jett records?" Jacob laughed.

"He has records from pretty much every decade, Jake. He's been around a while."

"Sure, sure," he nodded, picking up the album cover and examining it. "Hey," he asked with mischievous grin, "do you have this outfit?"

Renesmee groaned and made an attempt at punching him in the arm. He winced a little but smiled, "I'm just kidding... kind of."

"Why are you here so early, Jake?" she laughed, sitting back down on her bed.

He sat down next to her and said, "I just wanted some time with you all to myself before we went to see my dad and Charlie."

"I can't hardly argue with that now can I?" she grinned, placing her hand against his cheek and kissing him. Jacob twisted his fingers through her hair and his other arm wrapped securely around her waist. Renesmee's arms locked around his neck as she fell farther and farther into the state where there was nothing else but Jacob. She had been there before, and she knew if she wasn't careful, it could be a dangerous place to be. Just before she was lost completely, she pulled her lips away from his.

"Let's not go and say we did," Jacob sighed, burying his head in the curve of her neck.

She smiled, "Tempting, but you know how important it is to Charlie and Billy that we go over there tonight. They'll be disappointed if we don't."

She untangled herself from him and stood. Jacob groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "C'mon," she laughed, offering him her hands, though he didn't actually need help standing.

With another over dramatic groan, he took her hands and hopped up. "My dad owes me big for this," he muttered as they made their way down the stairs. Renesmee laughed as they both hopped into the Rabbit.


	7. Just Lucky I Guess

**_Guess what? I get to see BD2 on Wednesday! Yay! So here's chapter 7, and I wanted to tell you guys that I really love both the characters of Charlie Swan and Billy Black. I also love their friendship/bromance. That was my intention here. Bella was gone, so Charlie was alone, and I wanted Jacob to have the house to himself, but killing off Billy was not an option. So these two old, lonely bachelors are rooming together, that is, until I make up my mind about the Charlie/Sue pairing... anyways, enjoy! And thank you soooo much for the lovely reviews for this story and "My Eternal Sunshine"!_**

Chapter 7: _Just Lucky I Guess_

"Ready?" Jacob asked as they stood on Charlie's porch. Renesmee nodded. It was difficult for her sometimes, to be around Charlie. But it was getting easier. She and Jacob came once a month to have dinner with him and Billy. Charlie loved seeing someone in his family, for Bella very seldom came. Not only was the aching thirst worse for Bella than it was for Renesmee with the smell of Charlie's blood, but she hated not being able to tell her father the truth. Of course, Charlie was still stuck on his need to know policy, but Bella could not stand to see the hurt look in his eyes whenever he glanced at her. So the task of keeping Charlie happy often fell to Renesmee.

Jacob knocked and almost immediately, the door swung open to reveal Charlie Swan, his arms opened wide to receive his granddaughter. Renesmee grinned, and all her anxieties about the evening ahead vanished as she hugged him. "It's good to see you, Nessie," he said.

"You too, Chief," she smiled. Besides Seth and Jacob, Charlie and Billy were the only ones to call her by that nickname. She called him "Chief" because Carlisle had wanted to be Grandpa, and Charlie had had an aversion to it, claiming he was much too young. Also because he was still a police chief at the Forks Police Department.

"We've missed you two around here," he continued as he greeted Jacob as well. Then he turned back to Renesmee and held her at arms length. "Let me look at you."

She smiled as he looked her over like he did every month. It used to make her really nervous. She was always afraid that he would ask her a question that she wouldn't know how to answer about her rapid growth. But now, she knew he wouldn't notice anything different about her no matter how hard he looked. She looked the same this month as she had last month and the month before. She looked seventeen.

"I think you've finally stopped growing, Ness," Charlie said. Renesmee opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her. "Need to know," he reminded her.

"I was going to say that I think you're right," she laughed.

"Hey Charlie," Billy chuckled as he wheeled himself into the room, "who's that ugly kid with Nessie?"

Jacob laughed, "I was wondering where you were, Old Man!"

"Hi, Billy," Renesmee said sweetly bending to kiss his weathered cheek.

"I'll never know how you got an angel like this, Jake," Billy grinned. "She's way too good for you."

Jacob and Renesmee laughed. "Just lucky, I guess," Jacob smiled, gazing at the young girl by his side.

Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably, knowing the whole thing between Jacob and his granddaughter was another need to know circumstance. And he most definitely did not want to know. "There's pizza in the kitchen, guys," he said, "and the game's going to start in about five minutes."

"Alright!" Jacob exclaimed as they all migrated toward the living room.

Renesmee shook her head. "Is that all you guys ever eat?"

Charlie winked at her as he grabbed himself a beer out of the fridge. "It is when my lovely granddaughter isn't here."

"Enough said, Chief," she laughed. "I'll cook up some pasta or something and put it in the fridge for you."

"Thanks, but only after the game," he ordered, handing her a slice of pizza. "If you're only going to stop by once a month, I want as much time with you as possible."

Renesmee smiled. She always forgot how much she loved spending time with the Chief. He loved her, but not in the overwhelming and stifling way that the rest of her family did. It was nice. She held the pizza with one hand, and grabbed a coke for her and one for Jacob with the other, before following Charlie into the living room.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jacob asked as he drove her home later.

"You know I did," she said. "I even almost forgot about..."

"That vampire?" Jacob finished for her. Renesmee nodded. He reached over and took her hand in his, keeping his other hand on the wheel. "Don't worry about that, Honey. Alice is keeping an eye on her, and I've got they guys patrolling the area down at the reservation. And, who knows, Esme could've been right. Maybe it was just curious."

"Maybe," Renesmee whispered, though she was not convinced. A vampire that posed no threat wouldn't have frightened her so much, and she wouldn't have caused Alice to have such a frightening vision.

Jacob pulled the Rabbit up to the front of the cottage and put it in park. He hopped out and opened Renesmee's door for her before walking her to the front of the house. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around him and nodded into his chest. She kissed his lips softly, and gave him a small smile. "I love you."

"Always and forever, Ness," he smiled back at her before she entered the house. From the front window, she watched him jog back to his red volkswagen and start it up. Only after the headlights disappeared was she able to tear herself away from the window.


	8. Too Young

_**Guys! I saw BD2! Oh my goodness it was sooo good! Anyways, so sorry I have been absent for a while! I promise I haven't given up on this story or my Sherlock Holmes one (if any of you are also reading that...) but, as many of you probably know, it's finals time. Updates may be sporadic. I hope you like this chapter! Love y'all :)**_

Chapter 8: _Too Young_

Over the next few days, Jacob was at war within himself. One minute he was totally sure of what he was about to do, the next minute he knew he could never go through with it. Then, he would change his mind again and the whole thing would start all over. He was driving himself crazy. In fact, he was driving the whole pack crazy. Seth had very nearly lost it the other day, saying, "Dude, what do you think she's gonna say? 'No, I've just been kidding this whole time?' Ask her already!"

He was right, of course, and Jacob knew it. So what was keeping him from asking her? He was glad Alice couldn't see his future. All his flipping back and forth with this decision would've made her head spin.

Jacob grabbed a quarter off his dresser. "Heads I ask her," he muttered, "tails I wait." He was just about to toss it in the air, when he groaned, "This is ridiculous!"

He flung the coin against the wall, leaving a dent, grabbed the box out of his nightstand drawer and shoved it into his pocket. There was no time like the present. He ran out the door and took of toward the cottage. Back in his room, the fated quarter lay tails up.

Jacob made his way toward the house behind the Cullen mansion. The tiny box in his pocket felt as though it weighed a hundred pounds. He ran through the upcoming conversation over and over again in his head, trying to come up with just the right way to convey his feelings to Renesmee. But he had yet to step up onto the front porch when Edward was suddenly before him, his golden eyes burning and his body tense. Jacob was taken slightly aback. This hadn't been expected. "Leave, Jacob," Edward growled.

Jacob groaned. He had been so preoccupied that he'd completely forgotten about Edward's freaky mind reading ability. Before he could respond, Bella was at her husband's side. She looked irritated too. Almost as much as Edward did. Jacob could only guess that Edward had told her what he'd seen. "Great," Jacob sighed in frustration, "so now you're both in my head?"

"Leave. Now," Edward demanded again.

"I can't believe this, Jake!" Bella hissed. "How could you?"

"You knew this was where all of this was going to eventually lead, Bells," Jacob said through clenched teeth, growing more and more irritated. "And, as much as it may shock you, I didn't come here to see either one of your cheery faces. As I'm sure you know already."

"Regardless, you should leave," Edward said, taking a threatening step closer to him.

Jacob wasn't intimidated. He took a step toward Edward as well. "I don't think that's for you to decide."

"It's my house," Edward hissed, "and you are not welcome."

Jacob's shaking hands clenched into fists. He was debating whether or not it would be worth it to phase right now. If he killed Edward, would Bella still let him see Renesmee? Probably not. As Edward advanced on Jacob, and the shaking increased, they all heard her beautiful voice float down from her bedroom window. She leaned out, and for a moment, their anger vanished. Jacob's body immediately stopped shuddering, and Edward relaxed his stance.

"Jacob!" she called, with a huge smile spreading over her face.

He waved up to her, then he heard Bella whisper so low that only he could hear her. "She's our daughter, Jake. Our only daughter," she pleaded with him.

She wasn't angry anymore. There was sadness and heartache in her voice. Jacob's anger faded completely and he turned to look into her golden eyes. There was pain there, and his heart sank when he realized that he had caused it. Right then and there, he knew he wouldn't be able to go through with his plan. At least, not today. He cleared his throat and called up to Renesmee, "Hey Ness!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, that heartbreaking smile still on her face.

Edward glared at him. _Don't worry,_ Jacob thought, _I'm just saying hi to her._

"I just dropped by to say hi," he then said aloud.

"Wait just a minute," she said. "I'll be right down!"

Jacob cringed. He knew the moment she was in his arms, he'd lose his resolve. "No that's ok, Ness," he said, forcing a smile. "I told Rachel and Paul I'd stop by tonight, and I don't like to break my promises." He turned to look at Bella, who met his gaze with a small, understanding and appreciative smile. He turned his head back to Renesmee and continued, "I'm already running late. Rain check?"

"Ok," she said with a smile that took his breath away. "See you later then."

"See ya, Honey," he smiled, laughing at Edward's low snarl, before disappearing into the trees.

He knocked on his sister's door. Rachel answered it quickly, her hand placed delicately on her four month pregnant stomach. "Jacob," she smiled. "This is a nice surprise."

"Hey Rach," he sighed as he entered the house. "I'm here for dinner."

"Ok," she said, looking at her brother's irritated expression and tense body, and deciding not to press the matter. But her husband did.

"You didn't ask her, did you?" Paul smirked as Rachel and Jacob entered the kitchen.

"I couldn't," Jacob groaned.

"What happened, did the vampires scare you?" Paul laughed.

"Shut up, man!" Jacob growled, his arms beginning to shake again.

His sister noticed and glared at her husband. "Cut it out, Babe," Rachel hissed, and Paul sighed and left the room. She turned back to her brother and sat him down in a chair at the table. "Calm down, Jake," she said softly.

"Sorry," he whispered, rubbing his face with his hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Sometimes I think Paul just likes to get under other people's skin," she said. Jacob smiled a little. "You'll get another chance to ask her, Jacob. You and Renesmee belong together. It'll happen when the time is right. You just have to be patient."

"I've been patient for seven years, Rach," Jacob sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"He didn't even bother asking me," Edward growled so low that only Bella could hear him, and their daughter upstairs remained unaware of the conversation that was occurring right beneath her feet. "He didn't even consider asking me for her hand! I would have known if he did."

"We did know that this was where it would lead," Bella sighed, slipping her hand through his. She was beginning to feel badly about behaving so cruelly toward Jacob. He hadn't done anything too terribly wrong, but his timing could have been a lot better.

"Not after only seven years," Edward groaned. "I'm not ready to lose her yet, Bella. I can't let her go."

"Me either," she smiled sadly as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, "even if it is to Jacob."

"Jacob," he scoffed, shaking his head. "When I think back to all that the three of us have been through together, I never dreamed that Jacob Black would be the enemy I wouldn't be able to protect my family from."

"He's not an enemy, Edward," she said. "He's in love with her, and, unfortunately, she's very much in love with him."

Edward laid his head against hers. "Is it wrong to want our daughter for a few more years before giving her up to someone else?"

"No," Bella sighed. "I do too. But, it seems as though she was never really my baby. It's as if she's always belonged to Jacob. I want them to be together, Edward, I do. But not yet. She's just too young. I wish we could've had a normal time span."

"When we first realized that you were expecting," Edward said with rough emotion in his voice, "and I so foolishly tried to convince you to terminate the pregnancy, I had no idea how much I would love Renesmee. Thank you for not listening to me, Bella. Thank you for giving her to us. The two of you are my entire world."

"You and she mean everything to me, too," Bella said. "But that's exactly it. I had her for us. Not for Jacob."

"I think we may have sidetracked him a little with our confrontation today," he smiled. But it faded when he said, "It will always be there, though. It will always be there in the back of his mind."

"What can we do?" she asked, looking up at him. "She's just too young. I wouldn't have minded if he had just waited, like, five more years. Even after two more years I would've been more open to the idea! At least then we would've had her for half the amount of time that most parents get."

Edward was silent for a moment before he said quietly, "I think it's time for a family meeting."


	9. Kwop Kilawtley

_**So sorry I've been so random with my updates guys, but finals are over, so hopefully I can get back on track. For those of you still reading this story, y'all... some serious stuff happens in this chapter! (Don't own. And I don't speak Quileute, so I apologize if I got something wrong, though I swear I actually did research on the language, which was really fun!) Read & Review if you are so inclined!**_

Chapter 9: _Kwop Kilawtley_

When Renesmee woke up the next morning, no one was in the cottage. She made her way up to the mansion. When she entered in the back door, everyone was gathered in the living room. They all turned to look at her. "What?" she asked cautiously. She had remembered to brush her hair, right? Running her fingers through her reddish- golden curls quickly, she was relieved to find it relatively calm and tangle free.

No one spoke. "Someone please tell me what's going on. Is everything alright?" she asked, a sense of panic rising within her. Had Alice had another vision of that vampire? Where they in danger? Had something happened to Jacob?

Edward took a step toward her. "Renesmee," he said slowly, "you know that we've been here about nine years now. I look 17 and I'm supposed to be 26. Carlisle should be much older than he looks. People are starting to ask questions. Questions we don't have the answers for."

Renesmee remained silent, waiting for him to get to the point of his story. "We usually move on within a shorter time span than this," her father continued, "but because of Charlie, and others, we've stayed. But now we've stayed as long as we possibly can..."

"Whoa, whoa!" Renesmee cried. "Move on? Dad, what do you mean?"

"We're leaving Forks, Renesmee," Bella said, moving to stand next to Edward.

"Leaving? No. No, we can't!" she very nearly shouted, but it was hard to be too angry with Jasper's intense stare focused directly on her.

"We have to," Edward said. "People are becoming suspicious. Do you remember the Volturi?"

Renesmee cringed and nodded.

"If someone were to find out about us, it would mean death for them. Unless the Volturi were feeling generous, then they may let us turn them into one of us. Though the victim may wish they had chosen death."

She ignored her father's bitterness. She was still stuck on the fact that they were leaving. "But what about school? And Charlie? What about Jake?" she asked, stumbling through the words. She knew well what her father's answer would be, but desperately hoped she was wrong.

"Charlie is one of the ones we're protecting," Bella tried to explain and ease her daughter's fears. "We'll all start at a new school when we move, and Jacob will go back to living the way he did before we came. We are what makes him a werewolf, Renesmee. And truthfully, he's never been too thrilled about that. In a few years, we can come back. You'll see him again."

"A few years," Renesmee echoed. "Like two or three?"

"More like seven or eight," Edward answered her calmly.

"Eight years?" she cried in direct opposition to her father's composed demeanor. She felt Jasper move closer to her and place his hand on her shoulder. Her body relaxed, but she was no less determined. "No! I'm not coming with you. I'll stay here with Jacob."

"And what Renesmee? The two of you stay a sixteen and seventeen year old couple forever? People would notice. They're already beginning to wonder about him and the rest of the pack," Edward fired back, a little sharper than he'd meant to.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks, though Jasper's powers prevented her from totally losing control. Out of everyone in the entire world, Renesmee thought her parents would understand what she and Jacob shared.

"This is not a choice, Renesmee," Edward said in a softer tone, but still one that brooked no argument. "You are a part of this family, and you will be coming with us."

Renesmee took a deep breath. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as everything can be arranged," Carlisle said from where he stood on the edge of the room.

She nodded though her heart was breaking. She had to be alone to think. She didn't want to be under their scrutiny any longer. And as much as she loved Jasper, she needed the chance to feel every emotion that was welling up inside her. "Can I go to my room?"

"I don't think..." Edward began, but Bella knew their daughter, and she cut him off.

"Of course, Sweetheart," Bella smiled. She knew this was the right choice for her family, and she desperately wished there was someway to make her daughter see that.

Renesmee ran all the way back to the cottage, not even pausing as she bolted through the doorway and up the stairs to her room. She fell on her bed sobbing. Her mind understood her parent's reasoning. It wasn't safe for anyone if they stayed. It wasn't fair to Jacob especially, to stay and make him remain a sixteen year old wolf for the rest of his life. Edward was right, and that realization frustrated her even more. She and Jacob couldn't stay here and be teenagers forever. They would have to stay secluded from everyone. Eventually Charlie would abandon his need to know policy and begin to question things. How could she explain everything to him? And Jacob wouldn't ever be able to see his sister Rebecca again, because unlike Rachel, she didn't know about the shape shifting. She'd be much more than shocked to find her brother completely unchanged after so many years.

She knew all this, but her heart still told her this was wrong. It was wrong to leave the man she loved more than anything else in this world. Wrong to leave her other half behind. Most importantly, it was wrong to hurt him again, like she knew this would.

Renesmee decided to listen to her heart, at least, part of it. She listened to the part that told her to run straight to Jacob's house and not stop until she felt his arms around her. She opened her window quietly. With her parents super sonic hearing, she knew she couldn't be too careful. Climbing down the tree outside her window, Renesmee was glad Alice could not see her well, and she was even more grateful that her aunt could not see Jacob at all. Alice wouldn't be able to tell, or accidentally show, Edward where Renesmee was going.

Running all the way to LaPush, she debated in her head the best way to break the news to Jacob without breaking him. She had to make him see that they were giving her no choice. She had to make him understand that this would be better for him. He deserved a real chance at life. Much more, at least, than this wandering twisted existence that she was going to have to lead.

When she reached the edge of the Black's property, she slowed to a walk, reminding herself of her decision with every step she took. Jacob spotted her as she neared the garage. "Hey Nessie," he grinned.

Her heart skipped a beat and she froze mid- step. All of a sudden, nothing else mattered except being with Jacob. In the back of her mind, she was still convinced that it was the best idea. She realized now though, that leaving him would be the most difficult thing that she would ever have to do.

Her stillness and silence made Jacob nervous. "Ness," he called, wiping his grease stained hands on a rag and making his way to stand at the mouth of the garage. "What's up? You ok?"

Renesmee began to run. She ran straight towards him. He ran toward her too, realizing that something was wrong, and he was ready to catch her in his arms when she reached him. He felt her tears soak through his black tee shirt. He pulled her closer into his chest, securing his arms protectively around her, as if to shield her from whatever was hurting her. "Oh Jake," she sobbed.

"Honey, what is it?" he asked, very concerned. He stroked her hair and asked again sweetly, "What's wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I can't," she said, more to herself than to him. "I can't."

He led her around to the side of the garage, sitting down on the grass and pulling her down onto his lap. "Why not?" he asked. She still said nothing. She just buried her head in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her again. This was absolutely killing him. "I can't help if I don't know what's wrong, Nessie. Is it Bella? Edward? Did something happen to Alice, or Carlisle maybe?"

A sob wracked Renesmee's body and Jacob held her tighter. "Okay," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, and just letting her cry. "It's all okay. Everything's fine, I promise. Nothing can touch you. No one can hurt you. You're safe."

They sat there together until Renesmee found the courage to say through her tears, "We're leaving."

For Jacob, the world stopped spinning. "What?" he whispered hoarsely.

"We have to leave, Jacob. We've been here too long, and people are asking questions," she said, her carefully planned out words reduced to Edward's earlier speech. "My dad is supposed to be 26, and he still looks 17. I've gone from being my parent's adopted niece to their newly adopted sister to explain my age and rapid growth. I don't know how long the Chief will keep up his need to know philosophy either. Grandpa says we're leaving as soon as everything can be arranged."

Renesmee felt Jacob's heart beat accelerate in his chest and his breathing became more rapid. "You can't leave, Ness," he said softly, as though he couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea.

"I don't have a choice," she sighed. "It's too dangerous for everyone around us if we stay. Dad's afraid the Volturi might be getting suspicious. And, it's not fair to you if we stay either."

Jacob frowned. "That one you're going to have to explain to me, Honey."

"You still look like you're 16, Jake, well you don't look like a normal 16 year old, but you haven't changed in nine years. People outside the reservation are wondering about you too. What if Rebecca wanted to come and see you, and you still look exactly the same as you did nine years ago? How would you explain that to her?"

Jacob was silent.

"Exactly, you wouldn't be able to. Not without scaring her half to death anyway, like you did when you showed Charlie. I"m not going to take you away from your family," Renesmee sighed. "And I know you miss being human. I mean completely human."

"Ness," he whispered desperately, tilting her head to look her in the eye, "you know that I would gladly give up everything I have to be with you."

She smiled sadly. "I know you would, which is why I have to be the one to leave. Believe me, it will be best for you if I do."

"How can you even think..." he began but she stopped him.

"I love you, Jacob. Always and forever," she whispered brokenly, as she untangled herself from him and stood quickly, before she could change her mind.

"Ness, no. Don't do this," he managed to choke out, but she was already walking quickly towards the road. "Nessie, listen to me. Please!"

She heard him, but she didn't dare stop. She couldn't. If she did, she'd never leave.

Then she heard Jacob whisper in a soft melodic voice, a phrase in Quileute, his traditional language that he had taught her long ago.

"Kwop kilawtley," he said. "Kwopkalawo'li."

Renesmee froze as the words pierced straight through her heart. _Stay with me forever, I love you_, was such a simple phrase. One that he had told her many times over the years, but now, it so easily conveyed what they both felt deep in their heart.

"Jake," she cried, spinning around only to find him standing right behind her.

"You don't have to leave, Nessie," he whispered, reaching out to gently stroke her tear stained cheek. "If you want to, if it's what will make you happy, then ok. I'll let you go. But you couldn't be more wrong if you think that it's what I want. You have become a part of me, Nessie, and I... I know that I can't," his voice broke, and he paused before shaking his head and continuing, "I cannot live without you."

A sob escaped Renesmee's throat as she listened to him, watching tear after tear roll down his face.

"I would do anything for you," he said looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you more than words can say. And I thought you felt the same about me."

"I do, Jacob!" she cried desperately. "I love you more than anything else in the world, but I don't see how I can stay. I have to go. I don't have any other choice."

"Yes you do," he said, reaching into his pocket. Renesmee watched very confused as he got down on one knee, took her hand in his, and kissed it. What in the world was he doing? He opened the box to reveal a small, elegant, diamond ring that had belonged to his mother. Jacob looked up at her and smiled through his tears. Then, the light bulb finally went off in Renesmee's head.

Oh. My. Goodness.

"Renesmee Cullen," he said, his hands unsteady from excitement rather than anger as he held the ring, "I promise to love you forever and always. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she grinned, both their tears turning to happy ones. "Oh Jacob, yes!"

He stood and placed the ring on her finger. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. She kissed his tears away before she turned to his sweet lips. She kissed him with all the love she had for him flowing through her, and he kissed her right back.

"I love you, Nessie," he sighed.

"Always and forever," she smiled.

As she stood, wrapped in her beloved's arms, she didn't care how they would make this work. She didn't care what her parents would say. She didn't care that they would be teenagers forever, always moving and never being able to get too close to others. She would have Jacob, and that was all she needed to be truly happy. He would be hers always and forever, and she would be his.


	10. More Than You Will Ever Know

_**Hello my lovelies! Here is Chapter 10! Yay :) Thank you sooo much to everyone who is showing support for this story, it means the world to me! I'm going to try and get back to a regular update schedule, so... we'll see! As always, I don't own Twilight, and I make no money from this. Please review if you are so inclined, cause guys... there's some adorable Daddy/daughter moments in here :)**_

Chapter 10: _More Than You Will Ever Know_

Renesmee climbed the tree outside the cottage and scampered into her bedroom window, her lips still tingling from Jacob's kiss. As soon as she was safely inside, she shut the window quietly. A familiar bell like voice made her jump. "You know, just because I can't see you clearly, doesn't mean that I can't see you at all."

Renesmee whipped around to see her Auntie Alice sitting on her bed and painting her nails. "Now," Alice said, "are you going to tell me where you went and what took so long or am I going to have to ask Edward to get it out of you?"

"No," Renesmee was quick to answer. "Please don't ask Dad, Auntie!"

"I knew you were with Jacob," Alice giggled. "Why else do you think I've had Jasper working on the entire family to keep them calm so they wouldn't notice that you were gone?"

"Oh Auntie Alice, thank you!" Renesmee cried, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"You're very welcome," Alice smiled. "But in return I want to know what happened exactly! Spare no detail, no matter how disgustingly romantic!"

"Are you going to tell Jazz?"

Alice shrugged as she blew her frosty breath on her nails to make them dry. "Maybe, I haven't decided yet. Why?" she asked. "Do you care if I do?"

Renesmee thought about that for a moment. As much as she loved Emmett and Rosalie, they often acted more like her parents. She could trust Alice to keep her secrets, and ever since that run in with Alex's pack, she had felt closer to Jasper too. "No," she said finally, "not really. But just him, Auntie! No one else can know."

"Deal," Alice nodded. "I won't even think about it whenever Edward's around. I've gotten good at that over the years. So tell me! What happened?"

She laughed at her aunt's eagerness. They had had talks like this before. Alice was often more like a good friend or an older sister than Renesmee's aunt. "Ok, so I went to Jake's house to tell him that we had to leave," she said, plopping down on the bed beside her. "I had no idea how hard it was going to be, Auntie! I started crying as soon as I saw him. When I finally told him why we had to go, and that I had no choice, he told me that I did. He said I didn't have to leave if I didn't want to. And then he..."

"He what?" Alice asked, her eyes wide with excitement for her niece.

"He got down on one knee and asked me to marry him, Auntie!" Renesmee cried, unable to stop a grin from spreading across her face. "And I said yes!"

"I knew it! Oh, I just knew it!" Alice laughed with delight. "But wait, where's your ring? Did that mutt not even buy you a ring? 'Cause he's got another thing coming if he thinks he can get away with that dinky little friendship bracelet he made you!"

"Hey," Renesmee laughed. "I love this dinky little bracelet!"

"Fine," Alice huffed. "But did he get you a ring or not?"

"Yes, he did! He gave me his mother's ring, Auntie. But I had to give it back to him," Renesmee explained. "I'm not ready to tell Mom and Dad yet. They seem tense enough as it is."

"Probably a good idea," Alice nodded. "Speaking of which, I should probably go and relieve Jazz. Edward and Bella are about to come home, anyway."

"So they don't know that I left?"

"They don't suspect a thing," Alice winked. "About half an hour after you left, I told them you probably just needed some girl time, so I came out here to talk to you." I've been amusing myself in here all day waiting for you to get back."

"Sorry, Auntie," she smiled. Then she looked around and laughed, "I thought my room looked different!"

"You really should rearrange your furniture more often. I would get bored with the same set up."

"Or I could just have you do it for me!"

"That too," Alice smiled as she ducked out the bedroom door.

Renesmee heard Alice greet Bella and Edward, though not very well. Her hearing was better than the average human, but it was a far cry from how well tuned a vampire's ear was. Then, Bella was opening her door.

"Geez Mom," Renesmee gasped. She hadn't even heard her come up the stairs. "You're so fast! Give me a little warning, huh? I just heard you and Dad come in."

"Sorry, Sweetie," Bella laughed. Sometimes, her heightened vampire senses still surprised her. After all, she'd only had seven years to get used to them! "Alice said you two had a nice day."

Renesmee stifled a giggle, "Yeah, we really did."

"I know that moving like this won't be easy for you. I want you to know though, that I really do understand," Bella said, brushing her icy fingers lovingly across her daughter's cheek. "It's my first time to move, too. I grew up in Forks, just like you have. But it really is what's best for our family. And for Jacob."

Renesmee sighed. She was going to have to lie to her mother. Crap. She had never lied to anyone in her family before. Ok, a few times, but it wasn't as if she liked doing it. "I know that, Mom. It's just going to take a while to get used to the idea. Does Grandpa know where we're going yet?"

"Not yet. He's trying to find a place where we won't be recognized. Unlike everyone else, all the people I knew before I changed are still alive and well."

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "You say that like it's a bad thing, Mom."

"No, it's not a bad thing. It's just making it a little more difficult," Bella said. "Carlisle doesn't want to risk moving us somewhere where one of them might be living. They would recognize me and wonder why I looked so different, or the same... I don't know. The point is, finding a place to go is going to take longer than it has in the past."

"I'll bet that's driving Dad crazy. He seems so anxious to leave," Renesmee said, hoping her mother would tell her why her father had been so cross recently.

"He's just worried about us, Sweetie," Bella assured her.

"Yeah, I guess," Renesmee sighed in defeat. Bella and Edward were exactly like her and Jacob. Tell each other everything, and tell everyone else nothing.

Bella looked at her daughter and saw the sadness reflected in her eyes that she had seen in Edward's all day. She put her hand on Renesmee's knee. "He didn't mean to hurt your feelings this morning. He feels terribly about it. It was all I could do to keep him from rushing over here after you left. Poor Jasper did his best to calm him, but..."

"Ok Mom," Renesmee groaned, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I know where you're headed with this. I'll talk to him. Daddy," she called, "you can come in now and stop listening at the door!"

Edward came in with somewhat of an embarrassed smile on his face, and shaking his head. "We have an amazing daughter, My Love," he told Bella.

"I know," Bella smiled before leaving the room to let the two of them talk.

Father and daughter stood for a moment in complete silence on opposite sides of the room. Renesmee had never been happier about the fact that Edward could not read her mind, because Jacob, and her missing engagement ring, was front and center.

When he finally spoke, Edward's voice was full of pain. "I'm sorry, Renesmee. I've been much too harsh with you lately. And this morning... I did not handle that well. I am so sorry," he said, his voice breaking on the last word. Renesmee was sure that if he could cry, he would be now.

Suddenly, she felt horrible about not telling him about her and Jacob. Here he was apologizing for losing his temper earlier, and she was keeping the biggest news of her life a secret from him. But she knew this wasn't the right time to tell him. She would later, when she was sure he was ready to hear it.

"It's ok, Daddy," she said, a few tears slipping down her cheeks as she crossed the room and closed the distance between them. Edward gathered her in his arms, and sat down on her bed with her in his lap.

"My baby girl," he murmured, kissing her head and gently rocking her. "I love you so much, Renesmee. You mean the world to me."

"I love you too," she whispered against his stone chest, knowing he could hear her. She realized that she was crying for the zillionth time that day.

"You're growing up so fast. Too fast," he sighed, but it sounded more like a groan. "I never really had time to learn how to be a good father. I'm sorry, I feel as though I've let you down."

Renesmee looked up at him. He was speaking as though he knew about her engagement. As if he somehow knew that she would belong to another soon, and she would no longer be his. For a moment, panic gripped her. Did he? Did he know? Had he heard it in Jacob's thoughts? Then, she relaxed. She and Jacob had once tested her father's mind reading range, just for fun. It didn't reach all the way to Jacob's house from here. It barely even worked on the outskirts of the reservation.

Edward noticed the abrupt changes in her mood. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

She nodded and said, "Daddy, you haven't let me down."

Then, she touched his cold cheek, and replayed all the memories she had of him. She showed him the day she was born. She was so afraid, until she saw him. She had recognized his face and she had known who he was right away. She remembered when Charlie came a few days later, and he had instructed her on how to behave around a human. She had been in absolute awe of his control as they sat across from Chief. She showed him all the time that they had spent together, watching movies, taking her to play baseball, and when he had taught her how to hunt and play the piano. And last of all, she showed him her favorite memory she had of him. On one of the days soon after she was born, he held her close against his chest, nestled in the crook of his arm as he rocked her to sleep. He softly sang her her very own lullaby for the first time. It was still the most beautiful thing she had ever heard in her entire life. She showed him the look that was in his eyes as he sang to her. It was one of sheer admiration, awe, and love of the purest kind.

When she took her hand away, she smiled. "You have most definitely not let me down. You are the best father a girl could have, Daddy. I love you so much."

Edward shook his head with a small smile on his face. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you too, more than you will ever know."

Then, he began humming her lullaby. She snuggled against his stone body, and she knew, despite everything he did to drive her absolutely up the wall, there had never been a better father than Edward Cullen.


	11. My Jacob

_**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!**_

Chapter 11: _My Jacob_

Two nights later, Renesmee tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She missed Jacob. She hadn't seen or heard from him since the day he proposed, which was probably a good thing. Her parents were in no mood to see him. Bella pretended to be sympathetic, telling her yet again that it would be easier for him when they left. Edward just plain out refused to allow it. He practically refused to let her see anyone in the pack. Renesmee couldn't figure out what had happened to make him hate Jacob so (you know, besides the whole "mortal enemies" thing). Whatever his reason for forcing their separation, it was driving her crazy.

With a groan, she threw back the covers. She got out of bed and yanked on the pair of jeans that she'd been wearing earlier that day. She reached for her favorite sweatshirt, one that had belonged to Jacob of course, but decided against it. She ran instead to her closet, grabbing a fitted white blouse and the pair of turquoise earrings from Jacob off the top of her vanity table. She knew her parents were at the mansion tonight. They usually tried to go there on the nights that Renesmee actually slept so they wouldn't risk waking her. They had Alice keep an eye on the cottage, but Renesmee knew her Auntie would understand and keep her secret.

Renesmee opened the window carefully, climbing out it and down the tree. Once again, she found herself running as fast as she could toward Jacob's house. She had long ago figured out the quickest route through the dense forest, and she was there in under five minutes.

Jacob's front door was unlocked. "Dumb werewolf," she giggled, stepping inside and locking the door behind her. She silently made her way to his bedroom in the back of the house. She opened the door slowly. Why she was being so cautious, she didn't know. Jacob was a hard sleeper. While someone opening the door to her bedroom would usually wake her up, her beloved could sleep right through a thunderstorm and be shocked when the ground and trees were wet the next morning.

When she entered his room, she was greeted by his light snore. He lay on his stomach, one arm slung over the side of his bed, and his feet hanging off the end. She shook her head and smiled. She loved watching him sleep. He was so peaceful. A shiver of excitement rolled down her spine as she realized that, if they could make it work, she'd be able to watch him sleep for the rest of their life together.

She leaned over and kissed him. She kissed each gently closed eye, she kissed his cheek, his forehead, and his nose, before she finally brushed her lips against his. Jacob's eyes fluttered open. It took him a while to get his bearings as he looked up at her through the darkness. She waited patiently with a smile on her face.

"Nessie," he grinned.

"Hello my love," she whispered, kissing his lips again and melting when he kissed her back.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked sleepily, pulling her into bed with him. "If I am, don't wake me."

He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against his warm body, amazed at how well they fit together. It was as if they were made for each other, and she believed that whole heartedly. She leaned up to press her cool lips to his shoulder, and then into the curve of his neck. She traced the muscles that rippled under his tanned skin down his bare chest and his arms. She kissed his jaw and he groaned softly, "I'm done sleeping, aren't I?" She giggled and he bent his head to look at her sweet face. That face that had made him a slave to her every desire since the day she was born. "Somehow," he whispered huskily, "I don't care."

Cupping her face with one hand, he claimed her mouth with his, and she absolutely fell apart. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his black hair. Renesmee marveled at the intensity of the love she felt for him, and relished in the heat that radiated from his skin. Then, Jacob shifted, wrapping an arm securely around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, if that was possible. He moved his lips down her neck, and ran his hand up under her shirt, pressing his fingers against the soft skin of her waist and reminding himself not to get too carried away. He wouldn't allow himself to go farther than Renesmee wanted. Instead he grabbed her wrist, and kissed her gently in a soft line up to her elbow. She sighed contently, and, taking his head in her hands, she brought his lips back to hers. The fire that Jacob always ignited within her raged. He was everywhere. She couldn't feel or think of anything else but Jacob. Renesmee let her love for him take complete control, and she began to unbutton her blouse.

Jacob froze, and lifted his lips from hers. She smiled and it made him catch his breath. She moved on to the second button, and suddenly, Jacob was confused. This was the invitation he'd been waiting for, wasn't it? So why was every part of him telling him no, and begging him to wait until after her name had been changed to his? Because, he realized, he loved her way too much to take her now. Oh God, she was moving quickly. If he didn't stop her now, he knew he wouldn't at all. "Ness," he whispered, catching both her wrists in one of his hands, "we can't. I thought I could do this, but I can't."

"Why?" she asked, in complete shock. Had she done something wrong? She had thought that he wanted this. "What is it, Jake?"

He groaned and rolled onto his back, laying beside her. "Well first off," he sighed, "your mom would literally bite my head off. And your dad would probably torture me, before he killed me slowly and painfully."

Renesmee sighed in exasperation, rolling onto her side and running her hand along his chest and up and down his arm. Jacob groaned. She was making this so very difficult. "They won't know," she purred. Then she laughed lightly, "Plus, they probably will anyway once they find out about our engagement."

"I know," he huffed, running his fingers through his hair like he always did when something was on his mind. "I know that, but it's not my only reason..."

"Then what is your reason, Jake?" she asked, growing a little irritated. She had been ready to give herself to him completely, and now he was saying no? Then, it hit her like a load of bricks. Her face fell and she whispered, "You don't want me, do you?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Nessie. I want you, believe me," he said, cupping her face, and making her look at him. "I want you like I've never wanted anything else before in my entire life."

The tone of his voice implied there was more. "But?" she asked.

"But," he sighed. "God, you're going to think that I'm such a loser!"

"I doubt it," she said with a small smile.

He groaned. "I kind of want our wedding night to be, y'know, special. If we gave in now, it'd be like opening this awesome present the day before the party. I want you, Ness, but I want you when you are mine completely. Not when we have to worry about your parents finding out, and not when you have to rush out of here before the sun comes up."

Renesmee smiled. "My Jacob," she sighed, taking his hand in hers. Jacob loved her and honored her reputation too much to ruin it for them by giving in to her tonight. She didn't think he was a loser. She thought he was a gentleman, and she loved him even more, if that were possible. "You're not a loser, my love," she giggled, kissing the hand that she held. "I want our wedding night to be special too."

Jacob carried Renesmee on his back through the dimly lit forest. The moon shone through the trees in the last few hours of it's prime before it was replaced by the sun. Renesmee kept her hands on his shoulders, occasionally kissing his neck, and whispering "Kwopkalawo'li" in his ear, sending his heart pounding within his chest. He wished he did not have to take her back to the cottage. He wanted to turn right back around and take her back to his house. Better yet, he wanted to run straight to Vegas and marry her tonight. Then they could rent a cheesy little hotel room and finished what they had started.

"Uh oh," he heard Renesmee mutter under her breath. Jacob frowned and looked up to see what had caused the abrupt change in her mood. His eyes immediately zeroed in on the vampire before them. Not the terrifying girl with the platinum blonde hair. No, it was someone much, much more annoying.

It was Edward.

Edward Cullen stood directly in their path a couple hundred feet away, his hands clenched into fists and his lips curled back over his teeth. Jacob could sense the tension in the air, as thick as the storm clouds that often loomed above them. "Put me down," Renesmee said quietly.

Jacob shook his head. Uh uh. No way. His instincts wouldn't let him. Edward was a threat, and he had to protect Renesmee at all costs. "Not happening," he whispered fiercely.

"Jacob," she whispered, almost just as fiercely, "he's my father. Let me talk to him."

He groaned and against his better judgement, he set her on her feet.

"Daddy," she said, taking a few cautious steps toward Edward. "Daddy, please let me explain..."

"Explain what, Renesmee?" Edward said through his clenched teeth. "How you snuck out of the house without permission? How you let Alice lie for you? Not that she needed to. It wasn't difficult to figure out where you might be. Can you imagine how worried your mother and I were though when we entered the cottage to find you missing and your window open? Especially with that vampire out there somewhere! What were you thinking, Renesmee? It's dangerous out here!"

"I was perfectly safe, Dad!" she cried. She was tired of him treating her like a child. She could take care of herself.

It took all of Jacob's strength not to intervene while Edward spoke to her like this. _She's his daughter. She's his daughter. She's his daughter_, he thought over and over again, as his hands and his arms began to shake and quiver.

"You're right, she is my daughter, Jacob," Edward hissed. "And no, you were not safe, Renesmee," he continued, taking a few steps closer to them so that now Renesmee was directly in the middle of her father and her fiance. "Don't think that I did not have the privilege of hearing your earlier thoughts, Dog."

"Daddy!" she cried, hurt by the word he used to describe Jacob. Even though Rosalie insisted on calling him that, when her father said it, it sounded like the worst insult in the world. Jacob had been nothing but honorable tonight, and she would not have her father thinking any different. "I was the one who started that, Dad! Jacob was the one who stopped it!"

A flash of shock and pain flashed across Edward's face. Crap, maybe she shouldn't have told him that. But Edward didn't yell at her like he thought she would. He kept his dark eyes fixed on Jacob in a death stare. "I never want to see you around my family again, Mutt!" he growled. "Stay away from my daughter. I forbid you from having any contact with her in the future, do you understand?"

"Forbid me?" Jacob asked incredulously, fighting to keep calm, but losing fast. "You forbid me? That's nice, Bloodsucker! This is her future we're talking about! How about asking her?"

"This conversation is over," Edward hissed, taking his daughter's arm. Renesmee struggled, but she was no match for her father's strength. How could he do this? Didn't he see? She needed to be with Jacob, just like he needed to be with Bella. It was as if she were a young child again, pleading with her father to let her stay and play with Jacob instead of going to bed.

She couldn't help it. As a reflex reaction, she called out his name.

That did it.

Before she even knew what was happening, she was standing behind Edward, and a terrible ripping sound followed by one of the most fierce-some growls she'd ever heard, rang in her ears. She looked over her father's shoulder to see Jacob in his wolf form, snarling and breathing so hard, she saw his rib cage moving in and out. Edward crouched and a terrifying snarl rippled through his chest as well. Renesmee knew what was about to happen. What would happen very soon if she did not put an end to it.

She ran out from behind Edward and planted herself directly in the middle of the two of them. Then, she screamed at the top of her voice, "Stop!" Neither man moved. She flipped her head around to look both of them in the eye. "Stop it both of you!"

Jacob stopped growling and Edward relaxed his stance. Renesmee sighed with relief. In a minute or two, when she was sure they had both calmed down enough to think rationally, she turned to her father and said, "Daddy, I cannot promise to stay away from Jacob. You know that. I love him like you love Mom, and it didn't work out so great when you tried leaving her, remember?"

Edward winced and nodded slightly.

"I can't live without him, and that's never going to change. It doesn't matter how many miles you put between us, or how long you make me wait to see him again. But," she said, longing to find a compromise to make each of these men that she loved so much happy, "I know that I scared you tonight. And I also know that I haven't been spending as much time with the rest of the family as I should be. I'm really sorry, Daddy. So, I'll make you a deal."

Edward looked skeptical, but he listened to her as she spoke. "You and Mom can set up specific times that I am allowed to be with Jacob. Where we can go, how long, and all that. I promise to follow your decisions down to the letter. Just don't take him away from me completely, ok? I couldn't handle that."

Her father sighed and nodded. Renesmee smiled gratefully, then turned to look at Jacob. He sensed her sadness, and whined. He didn't like those conditions. It would just make it easier for Edward to get into his head.

"Yes, it might," Edward answered him darkly. "But I don't necessarily see that as a bad thing."

Jacob growled. "Jake, shhh," Renesmee soothed, placing her hands on either side of his huge head. "It's ok."

She looked him in the eye, and they were able to communicate through their thoughts. Edward didn't like it when they did that, because then he could not see into Jacob's head either. It was like when someone suddenly disappeared in Alice's visions because a wolf was nearby. Except, because he couldn't read Renesmee's mind, it was her who made Jacob's thoughts disappear. But he knew what a sacrifice his daughter had just made for him. He figured he could give her a few moments of privacy. But only a few.

_I don't like this, Ness_, Jacob thought.

_I know, I know,_ she thought. _I don't either, but what other choice do we have? They are my family, Jake. I had to figure out someway to keep everyone happy. You know I want to be with you._

_I know. I just hate that he's doing this! Why can't they just accept our relationship and be happy for us?_

_I wish I knew. Let's just give it a little time. Let them cool off a bit, and then we can tell them about the engagement. When they are ready to hear it, and when they are ready to accept it without another showdown like this._

_I can't believe I lost it in front of you... _he thought, his heart breaking at the thought of what might've happened. His sweet Nessie, lying in front of him and bleeding...

_Jake, no! Don't do that to yourself. You were just protecting me. _

_Still..._

_Stop it. Do you hear me? Stop that right now, Jacob Black! I love knowing that you are so determined to keep me safe. I couldn't ask for a better fiance than you, Jake. I love you with my whole heart, whether you are a man or a wolf. Forever and always._

_I love you too, Honey, _he thought, placing his head on her shoulder, in somewhat of an embrace._ Always and forever._


	12. Hold On Tight

_**First, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! It makes me so happy to know that y'all are enjoying the story! So I tried to be cool and include some actual Quileute words and phrases (yep, I researched the language and even downloaded the font on my computer) but it won't transfer over when I publish it. Bummer. So while I work on figuring that out, enjoy chapter 12!**_

Chapter 12: _Hold On Tight_

Renesmee and Jacob sat on their favorite spot of the LaPush beach. Jacob sat just behind her with his warm arms wrapped around her, shielding her from the brisk wind. Suddenly he jumped up and made his way to the trees.

"Jake," she called out to him, "what in the world are you doing?"

"I'll be right back," he grinned before disappearing into the forest. "I have a surprise for you."

Renesmee laughed at his excitement, and scooted closer to the water's edge to let the waves tickle her toes. She didn't know exactly how long she sat there, waiting for him to return. She lost track of time as she watched the clouds roll in and listened to the gentle crashing of the waves.

Then, something startled her and made her look back over her shoulder. From the dense forest came Jacob's alpha howl, loud and strong. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him, and she knew the rest of the pack would too. She got up and made her way to the woods. She followed his howl until it abruptly cut off. "Jacob!" she cried, running through the woods. And then she came upon them.

Jacob lay on the ground, doubled over in pain. Renesmee could only watch in horror as the platinum blonde vampire who had been kneeling over him stood and turned towards her. She smiled at Renesmee, and her brilliant red eyes shone brightly. "What have you done to him?" Renesmee sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The vampire just looked down at Jacob's lifeless body, and for the first time, Renesmee noticed the moon shaped scar on his neck. "No!" she screamed. "No, Jacob please! No!"

"Renesmee, sweetheart, wake up," Bella whispered urgently. "Wake up, Sweetie!"

With a gasp, Renesmee opened her eyes, and she was suddenly in her mother's arms in her bedroom. The forest and the horrible scene before her vanished. "Mom," she whispered hoarsely, but none the less urgently, "is Jacob alright?"

"Yes, of course he is," Bella soothed, wiping away her daughter's tears. "That was quite a nightmare you had wasn't it?"

Renesmee nodded, still shaking from the sheer horror of it.

"Would showing it to me help any?" Bella asked, willing to try anything if it would calm her daughter down. "Do you want me to go get Jasper? I'm sure they're near by..."

Renesmee shook her head no and Bella sighed. They had been alone in the house that night, Edward was hunting with Jasper and the rest of his siblings, when Renesmee had started screaming in her sleep. Bella remembered the horrible dreams she had had about Edward after the one time when he had left her, when going to sleep was even worse than being awake. And it now seemed like Renesmee was going through the same torture without Jacob. Except when that had happened, she had had Jacob to lean on, and her daughter had no one. Bella agreed with Edward that Renesmee and Jacob needed to take things slower, but now, holding her sobbing and heartbroken daughter in her arms, Bella realized that keeping them apart was no longer an option. Her daughter needed Jacob like she needed Edward.

"How about you call Jacob in the morning and ask him to come and get you?" Bella said, knowing she would probably regret not consulting her husband first, but right now, she was willing to do anything to make Renesmee's pain go away. "You two can spend some time down at LaPush."

"Mom you don't have to do that," Renesmee sighed. "I'll be alright."

"No, you won't. I know you, Renesmee," Bella said, holding her daughter close as if she could take her pain away from her and make it her own. "You won't be alright until you see him."

"You're right," Renesmee murmured, falling asleep quickly, cradled in her mothers arms. "Thanks Mom."

"Three hours, Renesmee, and that's it!" Bella called after her daughter that morning . She wished she could give them more time, but it just wasn't possible today. Edward would be home soon, and the last thing she needed was for him to return and find that their daughter was at the reservation without his knowledge.

"Sure, sure," Renesmee shouted, smiling at her use of Jacob's catch phrase, before she let the front door slam behind her. Three hours with Jacob after not seeing him for a week was absolute heaven! She gasped when she saw him standing outside, his arms crossed over his chest in his classic black tee shirt and jeans. He was so handsome. "Jake," she breathed.

He looked up at her and grinned. "Hey Beautiful!"

She smiled and ran into his arms, nearly knocking him over. She locked her arms around his neck. The nightmare from the previous night was still fresh in her mind, and she could not let go of him. She delighted in every strong heart beat from within his chest.

"You alright, Ness?" he asked.

"Fine," she whispered. "I just missed you so much."

Jacob smiled and kissed her head. "I missed you too, Honey."

"Let's go," she said, taking his hand. "I don't want to waste a minute of our three hours together."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled as they began the walk down to LaPush.

When they were about ten minutes away from the house, Jacob made his way over to a mess of branches, leaves and rocks in between some trees. He began tearing away at the twigs and brush. "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Just a sec," he called. "I have a surprise for you!"

Renesmee froze as the familiar words rang in her ears. "No!" she gasped.

Jacob turned back to her, confused and concerned. "I thought you'd always wanted to ride my bike?"

She blinked and looked at him and the shiny black motorcycle beside him. "Oh," she breathed a sigh of relief. She blushed. She was being absolutely ridiculous. It was just a dream, and Jacob was fine. Renesmee kept her eyes glued to the bike. "Yeah, I have," she smiled. She had always admired it, and she had watched him work on it in fascination throughout the years. He looked gorgeous when he rode it, but she had never been allowed to touch it. Her parents did not approve of motorcycles, for reasons unknown to Renesmee.

"Are you coming?" he asked as he straddled the bike.

"Are you serious?" she cried. This was a big no no. If her parents found out, they'd kill her and Jacob for sure. Then Edward would probably crush the bike with his bare hands.

"Yeah," he said. "You said you didn't want to waste a minute, and this beats walking."

Renesmee stood for just a few seconds, contemplating the consequences of this decision. Then, Jacob kick started it, and it roared to life. He shot her a grin, and she ran over to him. She'd deal with her parents later.

"Hold on tight," he said, and she gladly did so, wrapping her arms securely around his waist.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor?" she asked just before they took off.

"Anything Ness."

"Don't ever wipe that grin off your face!" she said, kissing his cheek.

"You got it, Honey," Jacob laughed, squeezing the clutch, and sending them racing through the forest.

When they arrived at his house, Jacob hopped off the bike, but Renesmee stayed put. "Am I going to the beach by myself?" he laughed.

"I want to keep riding," she said, and it was true. She really did want to take another ride, but she also wanted to avoid anything that had to do with that nightmare. Which meant no beach. "This may be the only time in my entire life that I get to ride it," she continued, pouting because she knew it would work.

"I doubt that. You and I are going to live forever together, remember?" he smirked, but her pout remained. Jacob's attempt to stay strong was wavering. They both knew he couldn't refuse her anything that would make her happy. That trait had gotten him in trouble with Bella and Edward on more than one occasion within the last seven years.

"Fine," she said, leaning over and placing her hands on the handle bars. "If you won't take me, I'll go by myself."

"You don't know how to drive it, Ness," he reminded her.

"Then I guess you'd better come," she teased. Jacob groaned lightheartedly and scooped her up in his arms. He got on the bike and then positioned her behind him.

"Happy?" he laughed, starting it up again.

"Very," she said, laughing with him.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked, squeezing the clutch as they sped off.

"I don't care. Just drive," she shouted over the roar of the motor.

Jacob smiled. He revved the engine and headed back into the forest. He knew exactly where he would take her.

As the trees raced past them, Renesmee let go of Jacob, tossing her arms in the air. She had never felt so free in her entire life. This must be what flying felt like. It was wonderful. In that moment, her entire world was Jacob and the motorcycle beneath her. No angry parents, overly concerned relatives, lies, or frightening fairy tales. Just her and Jacob. She threw her head back and howled.

Jacob laughed at her attempt. It was something in between a squeal and a high pitched howl. It was cute. "Do it with me, Jake! Please?" she begged.

He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was actually about to do this. Jacob threw his head back and howled. It rumbled deep from within his chest and echoed in the thick forest. Renesmee grinned as chills coursed throughout her body. It was a comforting sound. One that always mad her feel safe. She joined in with him, and they continued together until they were both laughing so hard they had to stop.


	13. Five Seconds

_**Confession time. I love Jacob Black. Writing him exploding into a wolf... pretty freaking awesome. Anyways, enjoy! And review? Maybe?**_

Chapter 13: _Five Seconds_

Jacob skidded the bike to a stop amongst some trees. "What are we doing?" Renesmee asked.

"Get off the motorcycle. I've got something to show you, Ness," Jacob smiled. She did so and he put his hands over her eyes.

"Jake," she whined playfully. "How can you show me something if I can't see anything?"

"I want it to hit you all at once," he laughed, leading her out of the forest.

"Can I look yet?"

"Almost."

"Now?"

He laughed again. "Ok, Ness, now!" he said lifting his hands off her face. Renesmee gasped. They were at the top of the cliffs at the reservation. This was where the pack would jump off of into the water, not the lower spot where he had taken her to jump when she was younger. This was where she'd always wanted to go. But Jacob and Edward had insisted it was too high. It was one of the only things the two of them ever agreed on. It was also where Alexander had taken her a few months ago when he kidnapped her and her family. Somewhere up here, she knew, his dark and frightening house remained as nothing more than a pile of ash. Jacob had burned it to the ground before he had left that night. She sighed. How could have something so awful happened in such a beautiful place?

She took a step closer to the edge, immediately feeling Jacob take her hand. "It's ok. I'm not going too close," she reassured him. "I just want a better view. You can see almost the entire reservation from up here! It's absolutely beautiful, Jake," she sighed looking up at him. "Why haven't we ever come here before?"

Jacob's face fell as the image of Bella's pale body lying limp in his arms flashed in his mind. He heard himself begging her to breathe as he pounded her back to pump the water out of her lungs. He closed his eyes as he took a deep and shaky breath. He had always been afraid that one day it would be Renesmee whom he was having to literally beat the life back into. Even jumping from the lowest possible ledge had made him nervous. "What is it?" she asked, concerned by the sad look on his face.

"I was afraid to bring you up here," he admitted quietly, looking out over the water. "Your mom jumped off these cliffs once a few years ago. She almost drowned. I was afraid that, if I brought you up here, I wouldn't keep a close enough eye on you, and you'd fall off the ledge."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You'd never let me fall."

"No, Ness," Jacob smiled, pressing his cheek against her head. "I'll never let you fall."

The two of them spent their time looking down on the world below them, laughing, talking, and just being together. But finally, Jacob kissed her cheek and stood up, stretching his stiff muscles.

"You old man," she laughed.

Jacob chuckled and got back down on his knees. "Old man, huh?" he whispered, taking her head in his hands and kissing her. It was a good thing Renesmee was sitting down, otherwise his kiss literally would have knocked her off her feet.

"Maybe not so old," she sighed when he pulled away.

Jacob grinned triumphantly and hopped back up to his feet. "I'll be right back," he said.

Renesmee panicked. Another familiar phrase from the dream. "Where are you going?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"To get the bike. I've got fifteen minutes to get you home before your dad and your uncles come after me," he laughed turning and walking back towards the trees.

"I'll come with you," she cried. She couldn't let him go by himself.

He turned and looked at her curiously. "What's wrong, Nessie?" he asked. "You've been real jumpy all day. What's goin' on?"

"Nothing," she said softly as he approached her.

"It's something," he said, by her side now, and tilting her chin so she would look him in the eye. Renesmee remained quiet. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's silly," she replied, shaking her head.

"Nothing that upsets you this much could be silly, Ness."

"I had," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I had a nightmare last night."

Jacob's jaw muscles clenched. "Show it to me," he said, forcing himself to stay calm. Although it was hard while she was in so much pain. It must've been really bad to stay with her this long and still be making her so upset.

She shook her head. She didn't want to show him the horrible images that haunted her still.

"Renesmee," he said sternly, but still compassionately. She shook her head again, but then she felt him take her hand and place it against his cheek. He took her by surprise, and she unwillingly showed him her nightmare and allowed him to experience her pain.

Jacob frowned as he watched the dream play out before him. She pulled her hand away quickly, but not quick enough. He had seen all that he needed to. "Guess that dream catcher I made you has lost it's powers, huh?" he said.

Renesmee shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh Honey," he sighed, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

A sob wracked her body. Jacob kissed her head. "I promise, I'll be fine. It was just a dream, Nessie. It was just a dream."

She buried her head in his chest. She knew he was right. But losing Jacob was her worst nightmare, and the dream had felt so real. "You know I'll be here forever. I'll never leave you," she heard him whisper.

"I know," she sighed. "I just love you so much, Jake."

"Forever and always, Nessie."

In a few minutes, the tears stopped flowing, and Renesmee's breathing returned to normal. Jacob kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get the motorcycle, ok? It'll take five seconds, tops. You can time me if you want."

"Just go already," she laughed, giving his shoulder a shove. "The sooner you leave the sooner you can come back to me."

Jacob grinned, brushing his lips once more against hers before disappearing into the trees.

He was just out of sight when Renesmee heard a voice behind her that made her half human blood run cold. "My my," the voice said, "Alec was right. You two are a couple. A human- vampire hybrid and a werewolf, I never would've believed it if I hadn't just seen it for myself. Very interesting, and cute, in a strange kind of way."

Renesmee's heart raced. "Who are you?" she asked turning around, but knowing she was about to look into the blood red eyes of the blonde creature from her nightmare.

The woman smiled, and Renesmee gasped. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry out for Jacob, to run away from this monster, but she couldn't. It was as if she were in some sort of a trance. "Who I am all depends on you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen," the woman said. "I can be a very good friend, or your very worst nightmare. It's your choice."

Renesmee felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Her worst nightmare She wanted Jacob, she needed him, but still, something kept her from calling out to him. In the back of her mind, a very small voice reminded her that he had said he wouldn't be gone for more than five seconds. That small voice began counting. _Five_. _Four_. _Three_.

"Nessie!" Jacob cried, spotting the blonde vampire and taking off running towards them. Renesmee's body wouldn't obey her. He feet stuck to the ground and her eyes remained locked with the pale woman's in front of her.

But the voice continued counting. _Two_.

"Ness!" Jacob shouted, frantically trying to get her attention. She still did not move. Then, pushing off a fallen tree that lay at his feet on the forest floor, he jumped into the air.

_One_.

A huge growl ripped through the air as Jacob phased and landed on four legs. The platinum blonde vampire tore her stare away from Renesmee as she watched Jacob, a horrified expression on her stone face. Renesmee was finally able to move, and she turned to see Jacob barreling toward them. When he was close enough, Renesmee grabbed onto him, and swung herself onto his back. Then Jacob tore out of there, running as fast as he could back to the Cullen's house.

Daring to look back over her shoulder, Renesmee was relieved to see that the vampire was not following them. Unless she just couldn't see her...

_No, _Jacob thought, _I don't smell her anywhere around us, and believe me, I would if she were there._

_Thanks, Jake, _Renesmee thought, burying her face in his fur, breathing in his comforting scent, and trying to make her heart beat return to normal.


	14. Miss You So Much It Hurts

_**Hello loves! Here is chapter 14! I'm working on some rewrites for the next chapter, so bear with me :) Thank you guys for all you wonderful support on this story! It makes me ridiculously happy! Once again, I don't own Twilight...**_

Chapter 14: _Miss You So Much It Hurts_

When the cottage came into view, Renesmee could see her parents standing on the front porch. Bella had one restraining hand on Edward's arm. "Crap," Renesmee groaned, then she whispered to Jacob. "Stop, Jake."

_What is it? _he thought.

_You need to go,_ she thought jumping down off his back.

_What? _

_I want you to go home, _she thought looking straight into his big brown eyes.

_And leave you to face them alone? Not a chance, Ness, _he thought as he shook his head back and forth.

_I can handle them! What I can't handle is another showdown between you and my dad. Please, Jake. Don't put me in the middle again. I can't stand it when you both do that to me! Either way I end up hurting one of you. Please, just go home!_

Jacob stood there for a moment, wrestling with the decision to stay and protect her, or do what she wanted him to and leave. He knew Edward and Bella wouldn't physically hurt her, maybe upset her a bit, but he could fix that later, so he decided to make her happy and do what she asked. _ Alright,_ he reluctantly agreed, _but I expect to hear from you as soon as you're in the clear._

_You will, _she thought with a smile. _Thanks Jacob._

Jacob placed his huge head on her shoulder as if to hug her, and Renesmee reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_I love you, Nessie,_ she heard his voice whisper softly within her head.

"Forever and always," she sighed.

Once again, she breathed in his familiar scent and gained strength from it as she watched him disappear into the trees, and turned to face her parents.

She had just reached the halfway point between the cottage and where she and Jacob had previously been standing, when Bella was in front of her, wrapping her cold arms around her. The drastic temperature change between Jacob and Bella made Renesmee shiver, but she hugged her mother back. "My baby," Bella whispered. When they pulled apart, Bella put her hands on either side of her daughter's face and looked into her eyes. "Are you alright? When Alice saw you and that vampire, my God, I was so worried! I never should have let you go today."

"I'm fine, Mom. Really," Renesmee smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile. One that didn't give away how truly terrified she had been just moments ago.

Then, she met her father's gaze over her mother's shoulder. Bella let her go, and Renesmee sighed as she made her way towards him. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought.

Edward Cullen watched his daughter take slow and deliberate steps toward him, watching him carefully as she took in everything about him. She looked at the way he was standing and the set of his jaw, but it was his golden eyes that would let her know beyond a shadow of a doubt what he was feeling, and she was still to far away to read them. Was he angry? Edward himself didn't even know anymore. He had gone through such a wide range of emotions within the last ten minutes. Alice had had a vision of Renesmee meeting face to face with the platinum blonde vampire while they were hunting. That was when he'd started worrying, and he hadn't stopped until Jacob emerged from the woods with his daughter on his back. Then another emotion had gripped him. Rage. Nothing but pure anger channelled toward the dog that had put Renesmee in such danger in the first place. Bella had to restrain him from ripping the wolf's head off. But now, as Renesmee walked toward him, every emotion that he had been feeling up until this point faded away, and he was left with an all consuming love for her that burned within his cold chest. Seeing his daughter, unscathed, even though tension radiated from her body, a huge wave of relief washed over Edward. And, though he would never admit it, he felt a bit of gratitude toward Jacob for bringing her safely home.

Renesmee took the last step that closed the distance between her and her father, bracing herself for the worst. But Edward simply pulled her into his arms. He kissed her head and held her close. His voice was thick with tears he was unable to shed as he whispered over and over again, "My Princess. My baby girl. Oh Renesmee, thank God you're alright!"

Renesmee looked up at him and into his eyes. There she saw shining brightly the love that she had once seen when he had sang her to sleep as a baby. Her heart melted. "I'm okay, Daddy," she sighed, hugging him tightly. "I'm okay."

Renesmee flopped down onto her bed a while later. She wondered if Jacob was still a wolf or if he had gotten tired of waiting to hear from her and phased back into his human form. It was worth a shot, just in case. _Jake?_ she thought.

_I'm here, Ness,_ she heard him say. Of course he was. She should've known he'd wait for her. _How'd they handle it? Were they mad? _he asked. _Are you in one piece?_

_Yeah, I'm fine, _Renesmee thought. _They weren't mad at all, actually._

_Not even your dad?_

_Nope, it was weird! _

_He never ceases to amaze me, _Jacob scoffed. _I thought for sure he'd fly off the handle._

_Me too, but he just wanted to make sure I was okay, _she thought, reaching up to the dream catcher Jacob had made her that hung on her headboard, and playing mindlessly with it's beads and feathers. _Then again,_ she continued,_ I didn't tell him about the motorcycle. _

_Probably a good idea. Why ruin a good thing while you got it? _Jacob smirked.

_That's true, but you should've seen the look in his eyes, Jake. I couldn't bear to cause him anymore pain._

Down at LaPush, Jacob shook his head. She was so much like Bella used to be. Renesmee had been close enough to the thing from her nightmares to feel her cold breath on her skin, and she didn't want to cause Edward anymore pain. How could such an angel be in love with him?

_I just am, _she said in answer to his unspoken question. Jacob laughed. Renesmee smiled at the sound, then continued a bit more seriously, _My parents did say though, that I'm not allowed to be anywhere alone. I have to be with one of them, my aunts or uncles, or Grandpa and Grandma at all times. Just until they find out who this vampire is and what she wants, because her blood red eyes were a dead giveaway that she's not just curious about us._

_I'll start a search down here. We'll all keep an eye out for her, too._

_No Jake! _Renesmee's thoughts came through frantically._ She's really dangerous, and I don't want one of you getting hurt._

_Calm down, Honey. This is what we do, _Jacob thought. _We've dealt with vamps before, and Seth's gonna be really mad if you don't let him help._

Renesmee sighed,_ Just make sure everyone's super careful, okay?_

_Don't worry, we know what we're doing. Hey, by the way, _he said, trying to change the subject and get her mind off the horrors of her earlier encounter, _did your parents say anything about me when they were discussing who was going to babysit you?_

Renesmee caught on to his teasing attitude and replied in a sarcastic tone, _Yep, they said no dogs allowed._

_Have you been talking to Blondie lately? _ he laughed.

She giggled. _Honestly, Jake, I didn't ask them. That was another subject that I don't think they were in the mood to discuss. After they've cooled off and calmed down a little, I'll ask them. _

_Good, 'cause I don't know how long I'll be able to stay away from you Ness._

_I already miss you so much, it hurts, _she sighed.

_I know how you feel. I love you, Nessie._

_Forever and always, Jake, _she thought, just before his voice faded and she was alone in her room. She didn't like it. She felt as though someone was watching her, though she glanced out the window a dozen times and saw nothing each time. She got up to go find Emmett, or Alice. They'd be able to take her fears away. They'd be able to make her laugh, and that was what she needed right now.

But before she could reach her door, Alice burst into the room followed by Rosalie. Renesmee smiled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sit," Alice commanded, gently shoving her niece back down onto the bed before hurrying into the closet.

Rosalie came and sat down beside Renesmee. "Hey Princess," she said, giving her a hug, then she wrinkled her nose.

"I know, I know," Renesmee sighed. "I smell like a dog, right?"

Rosalie nodded. "How you can stand to be around him all day is beyond me."

"Don't knock it till you try it, Aunt Rose," she smiled.

"Let's not and say I never did," Rosalie said, and Renesmee laughed. Alice reentered the room then, an outfit slung over her arm.

"Go take a shower, then put this on," Alice said, hanging the outfit up inside the bathroom.

Renesmee crossed her arms. "Not until you tell me what you two are planning."

"Don't look at me," Rosalie said. "She dragged me into this."

"Like you didn't want to come," Alice sighed. Then she looked at Renesmee and stamped her foot. "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"You know I don't like surprises, Auntie."

"You're going to say yes, and we're all going to have a lot of fun."

"I still want to know."

"Fine," Alice groaned. "Rose and I are taking you for some retail therapy. We thought it might help cheer you up."

"Emmett's coming too," Rosalie chimed in, and Renesmee saw a hint of a smile on her face. "It was the only way Edward would agree to this expedition."

"I would've complained, but he's not going to ruin it for us. Plus, you wanted to see him anyway, and he really wanted to help cheer you up," Alice told Renesmee. "Now go shower so we can get this show on the road!"

"Ok, ok," Renesmee laughed, closing the bathroom door behind her.


	15. This is My Fight Too

**_Hellooooooooo "Jessie" lovers! Get it? Nessie+Jacob? *ahem* Anyway... Here is Chapter 15! Yay! This is my longest story so far to post on the site. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Forewarning, Jacob whumpage on the horizon... _**

Chapter 15: _This is My Fight Too_

"Aw c'mon," Emmett laughed from where he sat next to Renesmee in the back of Alice's yellow car. "Why can't I pick out an outfit for Renesmee?"

"Because you'd dress her like a hooker!" Rosalie laughed.

"It's true, you would," Alice grinned. Renesmee laughed too.

"I would not, she's my niece!" Emmett cried. Then he leaned forward to pinch Rosalie's hip, "I might dress you up like one though, given half a chance."

Rosalie giggled as she chastised him. "Behave yourself."

Emmett looked at Renesmee and shrugged. "Can I help it if my wife's smokin' hot?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. Renesmee just laughed harder.

"Cut it out Emmett," Rosalie sighed with a smile for her husband. "You promised you'd be good."

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned, leaning back against the seat. Out of the corner of her eye, Renesmee saw an ornery smile spread over her uncle's face. _Uh oh, this can't be good,_ she thought.

Sure enough, faster than lightening, Emmett leaned over and began tickling her. A fit of laughter bubbled up from Renesmee's throat. She was laughing so hard the only words she could get out of her mouth were, "Uncle Emmy! Stop it!"

Emmett obeyed and chuckled, "It's been a while since I was called that."

Renesmee blushed slightly. She indeed hadn't called him that in years. Emmett ruffled her hair, and said wistfully, "I've missed it, Princess."

Renesmee smiled. What would she do without her dear family? They always knew how to be the shining light in her darkest moments. "Emmett!"

Alice's cry brought Renesmee back from her thoughts. She saw Emmett lower his feet as he apologized for kicking his sister's seat. "When are we gonna be there?" he whined.

"Soon, thank God!" Alice said as they pulled onto the street that led to the parking lot of the mall in Port Angeles.

"Oh," Alice squealed, picking out a dark green top. "This color would look so good on you! It goes great with your hair!"

Renesmee added the outfit to the pile that she already held. Rosalie carried a pile too. She had some stuff for her and Alice, but most of it was for Renesmee. Emmett had disappeared long ago in search of a sporting goods store. The girls had let him go, figuring it would be best for the sanity of everyone involved. "Let's go try stuff on, Auntie," Renesmee said, pretending to be weighed down by the stack of clothes. "We've already got more than they'll allow us into the dressing room with anyway."

Alice examined the piles that her sister and niece were carrying and nodded. "Yeah, let's go. We can always come back and get more."

Rosalie and Renesmee groaned in unison as they followed Alice back to the fitting rooms, where a fashion show was soon to commence. Alice demanded on seeing everything everyone tried on. If it got her approval, it was purchased, no questions asked. No one ever had the heart to tell her if they really liked it or not. Besides, they knew Alice would only allow them to wear it once or twice anyway. Renesmee smiled as she stepped into the fitting room and shrugged on the dark green top. Running her fingers through her curls once, she looked in the mirror and was pleasantly shocked by her reflection. "This color really does look great with my hair," she muttered, angling her body to get different perspectives of the shirt.

From another fitting room, Alice cried, "Told you!"

_Seth,_ Jacob thought as he walked back up to the cliffs beside the sandy colored wolf,_ you really didn't have to come. She's probably not even here. I just wanted to scope the area to see what path she took when she left._

_I know, _Seth thought. _I won't get in your way or anything. But that vampire threatened Nessie. She may be your imprint, but she's my best friend. This is my fight now too._

_Fine,_ Jacob sighed. He couldn't really be mad at the kid for wanting to help. He couldn't help but wonder though, if he had been this annoyingly persistent when he had thought he was in love with Bella. Looking back on the time before Renesmee was born, he realized how irritating he must have been. He was actually surprised Edward hadn't ripped him apart before now. He was just glad there was no competition between him and Seth. Jacob had seen the way Seth saw Renesmee through his friend's thoughts, and he really did love her as a sister, and that was all.

_I'm gonna check around over here, _Seth thought. _Call me if you find anything._

_Sure, sure, _Jacob sighed, distracted by the feel of his jean cut offs tied around his leg. Renesmee's ring was in the pocket. He had kept it with him ever since they'd decided to wait to tell Edward and Bella. But it didn't belong in his pocket. It belonged on her finger. Once they had this whole vampire thing settled, that's where it would go no matter what anyone else said, and that's where it would stay forever.

Suddenly, Jacob caught wind of an awful stench. One that he recognized immediately: vampire. Nose to the ground, he followed it to a clearing, when it abruptly faded. He lifted his head and looked around, but saw nothing. Then, out of the corner of his eye, a flash of platinum blonde hair raced through the trees. Jacob lunged for it, but she was gone. A rustling of leaves behind him made him turn, but again, nothing was there. Jacob growled. This was getting just plain ridiculous! If this vampire wanted a fight, why didn't she show herself? He'd give her a fight like she'd never seen before. He'd make her regret hurting his true love.

Jacob circled the clearing, waiting, listening, afraid that if he howled for Seth, he'd scare the bloodsucker away. It was way too quiet, and his hair stood on end. Then, without any kind of warning, Jacob felt something leap onto his back. He growled and tried to shake the leech off of him, but it wouldn't budge. Jasper's words of warning came back to him from so many years ago, _Don't let them get their arms around you..._ Jacob had been on the wrong end of that stick before, and he wasn't planning on enduring it again any time soon.

Whipping his head around he tried to reach the vampire with his teeth, but it moved quickly out of his grasp. He was able to see, however, that the vampire was not the blonde who had frightened Renesmee, the same one that he had seen mere moments ago. This bloodsucker was a guy with tawny brown hair. Jacob slammed his body on the ground with an amazing amount of force, but still, it hung on. Once more, he tried to reach it and once more it alluded him. He tried hurling his body against a tree, but that only succeeded in snapping the tree in half. The leech still clung to Jacob's back and torso. _Crud,_ Jacob thought, _why can't I shake this guy? _

All of a sudden, Jacob felt as if he'd been stabbed with a knife. He howled in pain, falling to his knees. Turning his head, he saw the leech with his teeth sunken into his lower shoulder area. But before Jacob had time to panic, a sandy colored wolf shot out of the trees and into the clearing, ripping the vampire off Jacob. Jacob collapsed to the ground. The last thing he saw was Seth tearing apart the vampire, before everything went black.

_**DunDunDunnnn! Cliff hanger! Don't hate me :) What do you think? Leave me a review!**_


	16. I Love You

**_Hello lovelies! Ugh, I'm sorry this took a while to post, but it's extra long so maybe that will help? A little additional disclaimer is necessary here too, besides the usual of Twilight is most definitely not mine, I have seen _****_many stories_****_ on here where Jacob gets bitten by a vampire. This is _****_my spin_****_ on it. It _****_was not _****_my intention to copy or steal these stories in any way! In fact, I highly recommend you read them, and leave a review telling the author how amazing they are, because... well, they are. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I promise to try and get back to a regular posting schedule! Oh, and thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed. Seriously, y'all rock! _**

**_Ok. Shutting up now. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 16:_ I Love You_

Rosalie watched Alice's blank expression vanish as her sister bounced back from a vision, but the look of horror on her face did not fade. "What is it?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "What did you see?"

"Renesmee," Alice whispered brokenly. "We have to get to Renesmee."

"She's still in the fitting rooms," Rosalie said as they ran through the aisles of clothing to reach their niece. Before they had even reached the back of the store where Renesmee was, their vampire ears picked up her gasp. It was filled with pain and terror. They ran straight to her room, and Rosalie knocked, while Alice bounced up and down anxiously. "Princess," she called, "open the door for us, please?"

Another gasp that sounded more like a sob came from inside the stall. Alice couldn't take it anymore. She squirmed underneath the door through the space between it and the floor, and unlocked the door for Rosalie. When she entered, she saw Renesmee sitting on the ground and sobbing, her arms wrapped around her waist, not seeming to notice either one of her aunt's presence. Alice had her arms wrapped around her, and Rosalie knelt down beside her. She stroked Renesmee's long curls and asked as soothingly as a mother would have, "What' wrong, Princess?"

"Jacob," Renesmee moaned, her eyes fixed on something that Rosalie and Alice could not see. "Jacob, oh my Jacob! Jacob, Jacob..."

Rosalie took her eyes off of her niece and looked at Alice who shrugged helplessly. "I can't see him," she sighed sadly, holding Renesmee even closer. Just then, Emmett appeared in the doorway.

"Just got a call from Bella. We need to get home," he said, then saw Renesmee, and it all clicked in his head. She had felt it. She knew something was wrong with Jacob, the same way he always knew when Rosalie needed him. He bent down and looked at Alice, holding his arms out for his niece, "Let me take her."

Alice agreed and lifted Renesmee into his arms. "Uncle Emmy," she whispered brokenly.

"Everything's going to be fine, Princess," he soothed as he walked as briskly as he possibly could, without drawing too much attention, back out to the car with a confused Rosalie and Alice close behind.

"But Jacob," she whimpered.

"Carlisle's taking care of him," he reassured her as he got into the back seat with her still in his lap. Alice started the car and took off, seeing Carlisle's immediate future and explaining things to Rosalie. Emmett continued trying to soothe Renesmee, "We're on our way home, you'll see him soon."

Bella watched Alice's car roar up to the Cullen mansion. She was glad they were home, but how in the world was she going to explain this to her daughter? Then, the back door opened and Renesmee bolted out of the car and headed straight for her mother. "Mom," she cried. Bella hugged her, wanting nothing more than to take away the pain she saw in her daughter's brown eyes.

"What happened Mom? Where's Jake? Is he alright?" Renesmee asked, searching her mother's face for answers.

"Emmett, Carlisle could probably use your help," Bella said, knowing they were getting ready to give Jacob an x- ray upstairs. Emmett nodded and took off with Rosalie, running toward the house. Alice approached Bella to try and help comfort Renesmee.

"Mom!" Renesmee said firmly, with tears glistening in her eyes. "What happened to Jacob?"

Bella took a deep breath and placed her hands against Renesmee's face. "Oh baby," she sighed, knowing that, if she could, she'd be crying as well. "Jacob got into a fight with a vampire in the woods soon after you left. Not the blonde woman we saw. A different one."

Renesmee felt panic surge within her. "And?"

"Well, we don't know why exactly, but... oh Sweetie," Bella said, "the vampire bit Jacob."

"No! No, Jake!" Renesmee screamed, with tears running down her cheeks as she took off towards the house. Vampire venom was poisonous to werewolves. Her nightmare was becoming a reality.

Before Bella or Alice could stop her, Renesmee felt as though she had hit a stone wall. The wall wrapped it's cold arms around her, restraining her, stopping her from getting to Jacob. She looked up into her Uncle Jasper's golden eyes. "Let me go!" she cried.

Jasper didn't budge. She pounded her fists against his chest and cried even harder as she screamed at him, "Let me go! I have to get to Jacob! Let me go, he needs me!"

Jasper tightened his arms around his niece, pulling her into his chest. He laid his cheek against her head and rubbed her back. Renesmee stopped screaming and hitting him. She sobbed against his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"You have to calm down, Darlin'," he whispered, using his southern accent as well as his powers to soothe her. Renesmee continued to cry, and he continued to speak to her, low and soft. "Seein' you like this won't help Jacob at all, you know that. Yes, he needs you now, but he needs you to be strong for him. Calm down, Darlin'. Carlisle and Edward know what they're doin', an' Seth jus' went to get Sam. Calm down."

With a sigh, Renesmee fought to control herself. Jasper was right. She had to be strong. When the tears stopped flowing, her uncle released her. He kissed her forehead. "You gonna be alright?" he asked.

Renesmee sniffed and nodded. Though she wasn't about to make any promises. Just then, Seth came out of the woods with Sam following him, both in their human forms. Renesmee grinned and her sad heart leaped for joy. "Seth!" she cried running over to him, as Alice and Jasper made their way inside.

Seth saw her and smiled. "Hey Ness," he sighed, catching her up in his huge arms. Thanks to that two year period when he had briefly stopped phasing when Renesmee was younger, Seth looked older than she did. And if possible, he was even bigger now than he had been eight years ago when he had first phased. "Have you heard?"

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, I did. But I haven't seen him yet."

"I'm taking Sam up to check on him. Do you wanna come?" he asked, shooting a wary glance at Bella, who nodded. Seth took Renesmee's cool hand in his and they followed Bella and Sam into the house.

With each step that brought them closer to Carlisle's office on the second floor of the mansion, Renesmee's heart beat harder in her chest. She still grasped Seth's hand firmly in hers, clinging to him for support. As Bella opened the door and led Sam inside, Renesmee took a deep breath, preparing herself for the unknown. Seth squeezed her hand. She looked up at him, and he tried to smile reassuringly, but she could tell he was just as worried as she was. Together they stepped into the dimly lit room where their best friend lay.

Renesmee saw Sam and Carlisle speaking quietly in one corner of the room, discussing Jacob and the effects of vampire venom on a werewolf's body. Emmett and Edward were in the adjoining room, fetching tools and putting some concoction together. She was surprised to see her father there, considering how things had been between him and Jacob lately. But he had gone to medical school twice, and Renesmee was glad he was there. She saw Jasper leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, controlling everyone's emotions within the room. Renesmee was glad he was here too, but her heart ached for her uncle, because to keep everyone else's emotions in check, he had to take their sadness and worry upon himself. She knew there was plenty of stress in the room to keep him occupied. Then, her eyes drifted to her beloved Jacob, lying in the bed that had been brought into the room. Bella sat beside him, her cold hand on his head to bring his fever down. Beads of sweat broke out over his slightly paler skin, and every now and then a shiver rolled through his body, not because he was about to phase, but because he was so cold. For the first time in Renesmee's life, Jacob was laying under a quilt, possibly two.

Seth kissed her head and went to talk with Sam and Carlisle. Renesmee moved to the seat beside the bed opposite her mother. "Hey Ness," Jacob whispered hoarsely.

"Hello my love," she said, fighting back her tears. She would not cry in front of him. She would not! "How are you feeling?" she asked, although as soon as she did, she knew it was a dumb question. She knew she wouldn't get the answer she wanted to hear just by looking at him.

"Been better," he whispered as another shiver rocked his body. Bella took her hand off his head quickly. "Thanks Bells."

"Do you need another blanket, Jake?" Bella asked, her face twisted with worry.

"Sure, sure," he nodded, "I can't remember the last time I was actually cold."

Renesmee helped her mother lay a thick afghan over him, and Bella explained, "Carlisle says that's because the venom is having the opposite effect on your blood. It felt like I was on fire when I changed, but with you..."

"It feels like ice," he finished for her. He closed his eyes and sighed. Renesmee took his hand, and he winced.

"Sorry," she apologized, letting go quickly.

"It's ok," he whispered, taking her hand in his again and gripping it tightly. She noticed he didn't feel cold, he felt even hotter than normal. Much hotter. "It just hurts whenever I move."

"Because of the venom," she sighed.

Jacob nodded. Just then, Carlisle came over and stood beside Bella. Sam and Seth stood next to the foot of the bed. "Hey Dr. Fang," Jacob said, trying to keep his tone light for Renesmee's sake.

"How are you doing, Jacob?" Carlisle asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Not so hot," he whispered with a hint of a smile, and Emmett laughed at the irony from the back room. Jacob hoped it would ease Renesmee's fears, he didn't want her to worry. But he knew he had to tell Carlisle everything if he was going to get through this. And he had to get through this. For the angel whose hand he still held. He sighed and said, "The room's still spinning, and my head's throbbing, but the dimmer lighting helps. I'm so freaking cold, and it hurts to move."

Renesmee leaned down and kissed his hand. She had known he was in pain, but she had no idea how much torture he was going through. More than anything, she wanted to take his pain away from him and make it her own. She was willing to do anything to help him.

"I'd like to take your temperature. Sam says it's normally around 110 degrees?" Carlisle said.

"More or less," Jacob whispered with a small smile on his drawn face. "You'll probably need an oven thermometer or something though."

Bella shook her head. "You would make jokes at a time like this."

"It probably wouldn't be a bad idea," Seth chuckled, and Edward handed Carlisle a thermometer.

While they waited for it to register, Renesmee looked at Sam. "How high can it get?"

"I don't know," he said, his voice deep and even as he focused on Jacob. "But I'd rather not find out."

"114. 8," Carlisle sighed, "and it's still climbing."

A single tear slipped down Renesmee's cheek. She wiped it away quickly before anyone could notice. "Jacob," her grandfather continued, "the venom is quickly working it's way through your bloodstream, judging by where you were bitten and the outcome of the x- rays. It's why you're in so much pain, and the reason for your fever. Your body is trying to fight against the venom."

_Well what are we gonna do about it?_

"We're trying to figure that out," Edward said in answer to Jacob's unasked question. "In the meantime, Carlisle wants to start an antibiotic IV. Would that be alright?"

"I'll try anything," Jacob sighed, as Edward moved to go and get it. Bella followed her husband out. Carlisle stepped outside to briefly speak with Sam before the Quileute left to inform the rest of the pack what was going on. Seth had the unfortunate task of telling Billy and Rachel, though he had generously volunteered, and left immediately. Renesmee knew he'd be able to gently break the news to them, which she was grateful for. The room was now quite emptier than it had been moments ago. Jacob looked up at Renesmee, wondering if she was going to leave too. Part of him wanted her to. He didn't want her to see him this way, but the other part of him wanted her to stay. He needed her to help him get through this.

"I'm not going anywhere," Renesmee said, stroking his hair. "I'll be right here the whole time."

Carlisle reentered the room and took over then, Edward having set everything up for him. Emmett and Edward moved to either side of Jacob, positioning themselves to restrain him. Renesmee was worried. What was this going to do to him? She kept hold of his hand as Carlisle injected the needle into Jacob's arm. Jasper moved a bit closer. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then Jacob screamed in pain. His body thrashed around, though every movement felt like sharp knives were jabbing into his skin, and Edward and Emmett fought to keep him still. The antibiotic was attacking the venom, a painful process, though it shouldn't last long. Just until it worked it's way through his body. But it was still hard to watch. Even for Edward, who watched Jacob writhe in agony with golden eyes filled with genuine concern. Jacob's back arched and he tried to curl in on himself, his mouth opening to scream again but no sound escaped his lips. "It's okay, Jake," Renesmee cried, desperately wanting that to be true. "Everything's going to be alright."


	17. Everything in His Power

_**Ugh. It makes me so mad that I can't include Quileute words and phrases into my story. I have the font and everything and it was really cool... oh well. I'll settle for the two words I can use with normal (boring) fonts. For those wondering, "Kwopkalawo'li" means "I love you" and "Kwop Kilawtley" means "Stay with me forever". At least, that's what I gathered from my research, yes, I actually researched the language. It's beautiful! If I did get it wrong though, and if anyone reading this happens to actually speak Quileute, **_**please**_** feel free to correct me!**_

_**Anyways, who's loving the story so far? I got some really awesome reviews for the last chapter, and the one before it! Thanks so much y'all! You have no idea how excited I get when I read them! You're the reason I keep with these stories! Well, that and Twilight's kinda a guilty pleasure... heehee :) Ok, I feel like this A/N is almost as long as the chapter. I'll let you read it now...**_

Chapter 17: _Everything in His Power_

Finally, Jacob's body relaxed, and he collapsed back onto the bed. "Rest, love. It's over," Renesmee whispered, stroking his burning cheek.

"He says that feels good," Edward said as he watched his daughter lovingly tend to Jacob. "You're skin is cool, but not too cold like your mother's was."

Renesmee shot her father a grateful smile before he left the room. She knew it was hard for him to watch her with Jacob. She didn't exactly know why, but she could see it on his face. People said Edward was hard to read, but Renesmee didn't think so. After he and her grandfather had gone into the adjoining room, and Emmett and Jasper went downstairs with Bella to fill everyone in on what was going on, Renesmee was left alone with Jacob. She placed her hand on his forehead, and he opened his eyes slowly. She smiled at him sweetly. "Sleep, Jake," she said, her melodic voice calming him. Just the sound of it made his eyelids heavy. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Just before Jacob surrendered to the darkness closing in on him, he heard Renesmee whisper, "Kwopkalawo'li, Jacob."

Jacob had been asleep about an hour when Bella entered the room. She ran her finger's through her daughter's dark bronze curls and said, "Why don't I take over for a while?"

Renesmee shook her head. "I told him I'd be here when he got up."

"He'll probably sleep for hours, Renesmee. And I can sit in a chair longer than you can," Bella teased. Renesmee smiled a little. "I'll come and get you if he starts to wake up," Bella continued, "and I think you should go talk to Seth. It may help you both."

Renesmee nodded, rising from her chair and stretching. She hadn't realized how long she'd been sitting there. Her muscles were stiff. She looked at her mother skeptically, "You promise to come and get me?"

"The very second he moves an inch," Bella swore.

"Thanks Mom. Do you know where Seth is?"

"I think he's outside."

Seth stood under the stars in the backyard with his back to Renesmee. The rest of the pack had gone back to LaPush. Led by Paul, they were trying to pick up a trail left by the vampires. Sam had gone to get Billy and Rachel. But Seth couldn't bring himself to leave, plus, someone had to stay and let everyone else know what was going on with Jacob. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked more serious than Renesmee had ever seen him. She approached him quietly, not wanting to disturb him, but he heard her and turned around. Without saying a word, he opened his arms to her. She ran to him, finally allowing her tears to flow. Then, she felt his body shaking, and hot tears rolling downs his own cheeks as he buried his head in her hair. "Oh Seth," she sighed as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. Neither one knew exactly how long they stood there, holding each other and crying.

When they had both calmed down enough, they sat in the grass and just talked things out together. "So how's he doing?" Seth asked.

"He was sleeping when I left," she sighed. "Carlisle thinks the antibiotic should help some though."

Seth placed his hand on her knee, "I know this is hard for you, Ness. But I'm sure having you there made it easier on him."

"I hope so," she said. Then she asked him a question she really didn't want to know the answer to, but felt as though she had to ask. She knew Seth was the only one who would understand, and answer her truthfully. "Why do... I mean how has it not... y'know, killed him yet?"

"Carlisle and Sam said that there wasn't enough in his system to kill him instantly," he said brokenly.

"That makes sense," she nodded. "I once heard Rosalie talking about how awful a werewolf's blood tastes. I'm surprised he bit him at all, although I guess that's why he couldn't stand it long enough to poison him completely."

"I don't know how much venom that leech would've put into him if I hadn't..." Seth began, then regretted it and looked away.

Fear gripped Renesmee. "If you hadn't what, Seth?" But he remained silent. She forced him to look at her and impatiently asked again, "If you hadn't what?"

"If I wouldn't have been able to get that bloodsucker off of him," he said quietly.

"Oh God, Seth!" Renesmee cried, realizing how close she had been to losing two of the most important men in her life that day. "You were there too?"

Seth nodded, then said bitterly, "I should've been there earlier though. If I was, this wouldn't have happened. And Jake wouldn't be dying."

She took his head in her hands and looked him straight in the eye. "Seth Clearwater, don't you even think that way! You saved Jacob's life!"

"No, I didn't," he sighed, pulling her hands away from his face, but holding them still. "I just prolonged his suffering. If we can't get the venom out of his blood, Nessie, it will kill him."

Renesmee winced and shook her head. "That won't happen. Carlisle won't let it," she said, squeezing Seth's hands, "and neither will we."

Edward stood at the foot of Jacob's bed after Bella went down stairs to talk to Alice. Despite all that they'd been through, in the past and more recently, Edward couldn't stand to see him like this. The antibiotic wasn't strong enough to have to effect they were hoping for. Jacob was growing paler by the hour and his temperature continued to rise. Even worse, he had to watch his daughter suffer as well. Renesmee was so worried about her Jacob. Edward shook his head sadly. Jacob had always been Renesmee's, and Renesmee had always been Jacob's. Just when the two of them had stopped fighting over Bella, they had started to fight over Renesmee. He had a good feeling that they always would. True, he had encouraged Jacob to tell his daughter about his freaky-wolfy-claim thing at first. But it had gotten so out of control. Everything had gone way too fast. He wasn't ready to let his baby go. Life would've been so much easier... but that thought was pointless. His life was so twisted in so many ways that were good and bad, he didn't know what would make things easier anymore.

He moved to sit in the vacated chair next to the bed, but something caught his eye. There on the table against the wall was a pile of things that Carlisle had emptied from Jacob's pocket's before taking an x- ray hours ago. Among the loose change, his cell phone, his house key, and an old worn and folded up picture of Renesmee, was a small black box. Edward's curiosity got the better of him, and he picked it up and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring. Simple, but elegant. Edward gasped as memories of him and Bella flashed through his mind. Holding her, kissing her for the very first time. Seeing her in the hospital, thinking she was dead, feeling as though he had nothing left to live for. The elation he felt after realizing he had been wrong, and then asking, almost begging, her to marry him. Telling Charlie.

Edward stopped on that last image. In Charlie's pained and angry face, he saw himself. In place of him and Bella, he saw Jacob and Renesmee. For once in his existence, he lost his strength, and literally fell into the chair next to Jacob's bed, still staring at the ring. It finally hit him. Jacob and Renesmee were just like him and Bella. That longing, that ache he felt in his chest when Bella was not beside him, he had seen in Jacob's eyes when his daughter was not around. He had felt it through his thoughts. The love that burned for Jacob within Renesmee, stronger than anything else in her life, was the same love that burned within Bella for him. And he had so foolishly tried to stand in their way, when he knew better than anyone else in this world, that nothing could.

He shut the ring box and put his head in his hands. All those times he had forbidden Jacob to see Renesmee, he had been hurting her. Breaking his daughter's heart piece by piece. Jacob was not the villain in this messed up fairytale that was their life. He was. He knew right then and there, that he had to let his baby go. It was what she wanted. It was what would make her happy. And that was all he truly wanted: for Renesmee to be happy.

He placed the box back on the table, hoping that he hadn't ruined everything for his daughter, vowing that he would do absolutely everything in his power to make Jacob Black well.


	18. Stay

_**Wow! So many wesome reviews guys! Thank you so much to my dedicated readers! I still can't quite wrap my head around the fact that people actually like what I write! Crazy cool :) Yeah, I know Edward's being a bit thick, but as **_**ruvy91**_** pointed out, what Daddy would be okay with losing his baby girl before he was ready? Then again, when is any dad every ready to let his daughter go? But, our dear Edward's coming around. Wish I could say the same for Jacob... what is going on with our favorite wolf? How will Carlisle fix it? WILL NESSIE & JAKE EVER GET MARRIED? Stay tuned, my friends. Stay tuned :)**_

****Chapter 18: _Stay_

Renesmee sat next to Jacob as he slept, running her fingers through his jet black hair. She noticed her father watching her from the doorway of the adjoining room. "What's he thinking about?" she asked.

Edward didn't answer for a moment. He focused his gaze on Jacob's sleeping form, then shook his head. "He's not dreaming. He's too exhausted."

Renesmee nodded, placing her hand against Jacob's burning cheek. He moaned in his sleep. Then his body started shaking violently and he cried out in pain. Before she could even call for her father, he was there, placing his strong cold hands on top of Jacob. His huge muscles went into spasms and his body convulsed. Renesmee tried to help Edward keep him still, but it was no use. Jacob was stronger than she was, and his body continued to shudder. "Carlisle!" Edward whispered fiercely, and in an instant her grandfather was beside her. Jasper rushed in as well, standing at the foot of the bed, fighting to use his powers to help Jacob.

"I'll take over," Carlisle said, with an amazing amount of calm in his voice. Renesmee moved out of his way, and kneeled near Jacob's head, placing her hands on either side of his face. He seemed to calm down a bit as he recognized her touch, then he clenched his jaw and groaned, fighting back a scream as another convulsion rolled through his body.

"Shhh," she whispered, leaning over to kiss his forehead, "It's ok, my Jacob."

At the sound of her voice, Jacob's muscles relaxed, though he still shook violently. "Renesmee," Carlisle said, keeping his restraining grip on Jacob's arm and leg, "say something else."

"Like what?" she asked, confused and frightened for her love.

"Anything," Edward said, reading his father's thoughts. "It doesn't matter. The sound of your voice is calming him down."

Renesmee nodded. "I'm right here, Jacob," she said. "You're going to be alright. I love you. I love you so much, Jake!"

With her sweet voice ringing in his ears, and Jasper's gazed focused directly on him, Jacob's body finally lay still. Edward and Carlisle removed their hands, and Renesmee breathed a sigh of relief. Tears flooded her eyes as she looked up at her father and her grandfather. "There has to be something we can do to help him," she whispered.

"We're working on it, Sweetheart," Edward sighed, kissing her head before he and Carlisle left to talk in the other room.

Renesmee rested her forehead on Jacob's. A few tears fell into his hair. "You have to keep fighting, my love," she whispered, not caring if her Uncle Jasper, or any of the other vampires near by could hear her. "We're supposed to be together forever and always, remember? You promised. Please... please don't leave me, my Jacob."

When Jacob opened his eyes, the early morning sun was streaming in through the window. For a moment he forgot where he was, until the pounding in his head and the ache in his body reminded him what had happened the day before. Something stirred beside him. He looked down and saw that Renesmee had fallen asleep with her head resting on the side of the bed. Lifting his hand slowly and with great effort, he stroked her beautiful curly hair.

Her eyes opened and her head popped up immediately. "Jacob!" she gasped. "You're awake."

He gave her a small smile. "How long was I out?"

"A long time," she said, taking his hand in both hers. "Are you feeling any better?"

Jacob looked at her worried face. "A little," he lied.

"I'll go get Carlisle," she said, kissing his hand and getting up to leave.

"No," Jacob protested, attempting to sit up, but regretting it when the room spun at one hundred miles an hour. He dropped back onto the pillow beneath his head. "No, Ness," he whispered. "Please, stay here with me. Your dad probably knows I'm up anyway. He'll tell Carlisle."

Renesmee made her way back over to him. "Do you need anything?" she asked anxiously.

"Just you," he sighed as she took his hand again. At that moment, the door opened, and Edward and Carlisle came in. "I knew you couldn't resist getting into my head," he said quietly, shooting a glance toward Edward.

"I figured I'd save my daughter a trip downstairs," Edward smiled, seeing the facade Jacob was putting on for Renesmee's benefit, and deciding to play along.

"Would you mind if I took your temperature, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob shook his head no and opened his mouth so Carlisle could put the thermometer under his tongue. While they waited, Seth came in. He entered the room slowly, not wanting to see his friend, whom he considered his older brother, in so much pain. Renesmee gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Seth came to stand at the foot of the bed. "Hey Jake," he said.

A corner of Jacob's mouth turned up in a smile. "You look like hell," Seth laughed softly, trying to act the way he and Jacob normally did. He'd be suspicious if he was suddenly super sappy and nice.

Edward nodded in agreement with Seth's thoughts. Then, he translated for Jacob, who still had a thermometer in his mouth, "He says he should. He feels like it."

The joking stopped though, when Carlisle announced that Jacob's temperature had risen to 120. 6 degrees. Try as she might to stop them, tears streamed down Renesmee's cheeks. "Don't cry, Nessie," Jacob whispered. "Please don't cry."

Seth looked at Edward. _ Isn't there something we can do for him?_ he thought. _ I can't stand seeing him or her like this..._

"Neither can I," Edward sighed, then his face changed as he stared at something no one else could see. He looked at his father as a flicker of hope flashed in his eyes, "Carlisle, could Bella and I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course," he nodded, casting a wary glance at Seth. "Will you be alright?"

Seth nodded. "We'll be fine."

"Bella love," Edward said as the three of them stood in the hallway, "tell Carlisle what you were just thinking."

"I was thinking about the time when James bit me," she said cautiously, knowing it was a painful memory for her husband, "and how Edward sucked the venom out of my blood. I was wondering if it could work the same way with Jacob."

Carlisle thought for a moment. "It's a possibility, I suppose," he said. "The real question is whether or not one of us would be able to do it. Not because we wouldn't be able to stop, but because we wouldn't be able to stand it long enough. I've been told a werewolf's blood is not very appealing."

"You should hear what Rose thinks about it," Edward scoffed.

Bella ignored him and said, "I'd do it, but being relatively newborn, I don't trust myself." Edward wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. He knew she still cared for Jacob, as a sister would her younger brother, and watching him suffer with no way of helping him was driving her crazy. "What about you?" she asked looking up at Carlisle. "You have the most self control out of all of us."

"I doubt even I am that strong, Bella," Carlisle said, sadly shaking his head, for he desperately wanted to help Jacob too. He almost considered him another son. "There'd be no harm in trying, I suppose, but..."

"Renesmee," Edward said suddenly.

"What?" Bella asked very confused as she looked at her husband. Carlisle looked confused as well.

"I was able to get the venom out of you, and stop when I tasted your blood because I loved you so much. More than my own life," Edward said looking at Bella. "And that's how Renesmee feels about Jacob. She'll be able to do it long enough to get the venom out of his system for the same reason."

"You're right," Bella said.

"Would she be willing to try it?" Carlisle asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Edward said, though he knew what his daughter's answer would be. It would be the same as his had been. They would both do absolutely anything to save the ones they loved more than anything else in the world.


	19. A New Beta

_**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Especially to the guest reader who said they love reading it as much as they did the actual Twilight books. So sweet :) Once again, I'd like to point out that I'm not Stephenie Meyer, but I would like to be a published author someday, and your reviews really inspire me to keep writing! Thank y'all so much! Also, if anyone has any questions about the story, fire away! Without further ado...**_

Chapter 19: _A New Beta_

"Do you really think that will work, Grandpa?" Renesmee asked, taking in the expressions of her parents and her grandfather. Did they think she could do it? Would it work, or just cause Jacob more pain?

"I think so," Carlisle nodded, "and you have no venom. It will be safer for Jacob that way."

Renesmee nodded, but Bella looked worried. "Are you sure you can do this, Sweetie? Rose said..."

"I know what Aunt Rose said, Mom," Renesmee said, determination rising in her voice, "but I can do this. I'm sure I can. I love Jacob so much, and it's killing me to watch him suffer like this. I can feel his pain as if it were my own. It's like he literally is my other half. I can't... I don't want to live without him. This will be a very, very small price to pay to have him with me for the rest of my life."

Bella nodded. How could she fight with her daughter when she felt exactly the same way about Edward?

Carlisle got up to go check on Jacob, and Renesmee turned to her father. "Do you think I can do it, Dad?"

Edward smiled sadly. "I know you can," he said. "Do you know how I know?"

Renesmee shook her head. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Because you love Jacob as much as I love your mother."

Tears flooded Renesmee's eyes. That was the first time she had ever heard her father acknowledge that the love she and Jacob shared was as deep as his and Bella's was. He was treating her as an adult, and she understood what he could not bring himself to say. It was right there in his dark and worried eyes, _My baby girl, I'm letting you go._ "Thanks Daddy," she whispered.

Seth came into the room then, looking as though he would collapse at any minute. "Seth, what's wrong?" Bella gasped, bringing him into the room and having him sit down. She sat beside him with a hand on his back and Renesmee kneeled in front of him.

"You'll have to excuse me," Edward said, already heading out of the room in answer to his father's thoughts. "Carlisle needs my help."

Renesmee took Seth's hand and asked again, "What's wrong?"

"I was talking with Jake," he began, staring at her hand in his, "and, since Leah has married and moved away, he wants me to be the beta of the pack."

"Seth, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Bella soothed, rubbing his back.

"I guess," he sighed.

"That means he trusts you," Renesmee reminded him, giving his hand a squeeze. "It means he respects you."

"It also means that I'll be the alpha once he retires, or if... if something happens to him," he whispered, his voice breaking as he looked up at Renesmee. He fought back tears as he said, "He knows he's dying, Ness."

"No," Renesmee insisted, squeezing his hand harder, and shaking her head back and forth. That wasn't an option. "No! He's not going to die, Seth!"

With that, she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. She showed him their plan. Seth's eyes grew wide. "Can you do that?" he asked. "Will it work?"

"It'll work," Bella said, smiling encouragingly at her daughter.

"Renesmee," Edward called from down the hallway, although he barely had to raise his voice for her to hear him, "I need you, and Bella, and Seth."

"What is it, Daddy?" she asked with her mother and Seth behind her.

"Jacob wants to see you, Sweetheart," he sighed. "And I wanted to warn all of you. The venom is affecting his vision. He says he can see blurry shapes, but other than that..."

"It's spreading, isn't it?" Renesmee asked worriedly, her heart pounding. She was losing Jacob. "Can we do it now? Have you told him about the plan?"

"No, I haven't told him yet. I thought you would want to," Edward said.

"I do," she nodded, her breath catching in her throat. It seemed as though it was finally hitting her. Could she really do it? Could she get all the venom out of Jacob? What if she stopped too soon?

"You can do this, Nessie," Seth said, squeezing her shoulder as Bella and Edward entered the room.

"Are you sure you wanna stick around for this, Seth?" she asked him. "It might not be pretty."

"You two are my best friends," he smiled sadly. "I'm sure."

Stepping into Carlisle's makeshift hospital room, Renesmee felt the tension leave her body. She looked around and spotted Jasper, dutifully standing in a corner, out of the way, and working to keep everyone in the room relatively calm.

"Hey Beautiful," Jacob whispered from the bed.

His voice startled Renesmee. How did he know she was there? He chuckled softly and said, "I may be blind, Nessie, but I will always know when you enter a room."

"You're not blind, Jake," she reminded him as she sat down beside him.

"Might as well be," he sighed. He winced as he raised his hand up slowly, searching for hers. "Ness?"

"Here," she whispered, her voice thick with tears as she took his hand. "I'm right here, my sweet Jacob."

All of Jasper's powers could not ease her sadness. Looking around the room, she saw it hadn't eased anyone's. They stood and watched her with Jacob, and Renesmee was sure her mother would be crying if she could. Renesmee sighed. It was now or never. "Jacob," she began cautiously, unsure of how he would respond to her suggestion, "we came up with a plan to help you. Can I show it to you?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob whispered. Renesmee smiled slightly at his use of his old catchphrase as she placed her other hand against his burning, ghostly pale cheek. Jacob closed his eyes as he watched the images flash before him. When she pulled her hand away from his face he asked, "Do you think it will work?"

"I think it's worth a shot," she said. "But if you don't want to try it, then..."

"Hey," he said, his voice hoarse, "the ultimate goal here is to stay with you, always and forever, remember? I trust you, Honey."

"Ok," she sighed, gaining strength from his faith in her. "Are you ready then?" She looked at her father and Carlisle, who both nodded as they moved closer to her. Jasper did so as well. Just in case. Seth moved to stand next to Renesmee, placing a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Go for it," Jacob whispered. Then a smile played at his lips. "Give me a battle scar to rival Jasper's."

Jasper chuckled, "In your dreams, Wolf."

Renesmee sighed. Couldn't they take anything seriously?

"I love you, Jake," she whispered, looking back down at him, and placing the hand she still held lovingly against her cheek.

"Forever and always, Nessie."


	20. That's My Girl

_**Surprise! Double update! Did you really think I was going to leave you with that dinky little chapter and that awful cliff-hanger? I'm not that mean. But guys, guess what? There's only ONE more chapter left of this story! Dun dun dunnnnn...**_

_**However, there will be a third installment of my Nessie & Jake stories! I'll reveal it's title in the A/N of Chapter 21 :) Until then lovlies, read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!**_

Chapter 20:_ That's My Girl_

Renesmee took a deep breath and sank her teeth into Jacob's wrist. Almost instantly, a bitter taste filled her mouth, too awful to describe. Every instinct within her told her to stop, but she fought against it. Her father was right. The love she had for Jacob, and her desperate need for him to survive was overpowering.

She felt Jacob's body jerk. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Bella all moved to hold him down, knowing any movement would make this process more difficult for both of them. Jacob knew it too, and he fought to control his shaking body, grinding his teeth together to hold back a scream. It was a different kind of pain than it had been before. When venom had been injected into his body, it had felt like pure ice was running through his veins. But now that it was being taken out, he felt as though he was on fire. Had Bella really endured this for three days? He doubted he would last even a few hours. His worry for Renesmee though, far outweighed his own suffering. How was she handling this? Was it too difficult for her? What if his blood screwed up her system? Crap, he never should have agreed to letting her do this.

Renesmee forced herself to continue. Jacob's blood was thicker than any she'd ever come across before. Then a thought frightened her. What did venom taste like? How would she know when she had gotten it all out? This was one of those very seldom moments when she wished Edward could read her mind, because it wasn't like she could stop and ask! As the blood poured into her mouth, she examined every awful taste that ran over her tongue. She decided the bitterness that she had first tasted was probably the venom, and to her relief, it's intensity was dwindling. She felt Seth's grip tighten on her shoulder. He was just as nervous as she was. She focused on Jacob. She pictured him healthy, both of them sitting at their favorite spot of LaPush beach. She pictured what their wedding might look like...

And that's when it stopped. In that instant, the bitter taste of the venom was gone. Completely gone! She gently took her mouth away from Jacob's wrist so as not to hurt him any more than she knew she already had. Her family all stopped and looked at her anxiously. "I did it!" she breathed. "It's gone. It's all out!"

Sighs of relief went up throughout the room, and Bella ran to tell everyone waiting downstairs, which now included Billy and Rachel. Seth leaned over and hugged her fiercely, and her father smiled proudly at her, but she kept her eyes on Jacob. He smiled and whispered, "That's my girl."

She grinned, leaning down to kiss his dear, sweet lips. Everything was going to be alright now. It just had to be.

"How do you feel, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Better," he answered truthfully. "I'm actually starting to get a little warm underneath all these blankets."

Jasper pulled two of the quilts off the bed, leaving him covered with one, on Edward's insistence. He knew how Jacob was feeling through his thoughts. He was better than he had been, but not that much better.

"How are your eyes?" Renesmee asked.

"Better too," Jacob whispered. "At least now I can see a difference between you and that ugly kid standing behind you."

Seth and Renesmee both laughed a little. The Jacob they both knew and loved was coming back.

"Hey, Dr. Fang," Jacob asked softly. "Think it'd be okay if my dad came up? I wanna see him."

"Of course, Jacob," Carlisle said, "I'll go get him for you."

Renesmee sat on the floor just outside the room. She wanted to give Jacob, Billy, and Rachel some privacy, but she couldn't make herself go any farther away from him than this. She heard the tone of their hushed voices through the wall, Jacob's deep voice growing stronger by the minute. Her heart soared with renewed hope at the sound of it. He really was going to be alright!

Then she heard muffled sobs coming from the room. "Aw, don't cry, Rach," she heard Jacob say. "I'm gonna be fine."

Renesmee smiled. Rachel had gotten to be quite emotional during her pregnancy, but Renesmee knew it was much more than that this time. Jacob meant so much to so many people. She shuddered at the thought of how close they had all come to losing him. An image of the platinum blonde vampire flashed in her mind. Renesmee just knew she was to blame for all of this. She had to be connected to the one that bit Jacob. A low frightening growl escaped Renesmee's throat. She was going to find that leech who was responsible for this, the one who had hurt her Jacob. And when she did, that bloodsucker was going to be sorry she'd ever heard the name Cullen.

She heard Emmett chuckle as he walked up the stairs. "Now that's a growl to be proud of," he laughed and sat down across from her. "What were you thinking about that made you so mad, Princess? Your dog's all better."

"I was thinking about the vampire who caused all this," Renesmee said, ignoring the way her uncle referred to Jacob. She knew he was just teasing. But Renesmee wasn't when she said, "Then I thought about all the painful things I'm going to do to her, and that made me smile."

Emmett laughed and ruffled her hair. Renesmee was about to protest, but she knew it probably looked bad already, so what the heck? Just in case though, she pulled it back into a pony tail as he spoke. "As happy as it makes me to hear you say that," he smiled, "I want you to leave her to Jazz, your dad, and I. I don't want you getting hurt, Princess." Renesmee frowned. "Besides, Jacob still needs you. He may think he is, but Carlisle says he's not 100% yet," Emmett continued. "You're the only one who can get him through this."

Just then, the door opened, and Emmett got up to help Billy back downstairs. They had to get him back home before Charlie got suspicious. Rachel smiled and embraced Renesmee. "My brother is so lucky to have you."

Renesmee shook her head. "I'm the one that's lucky to have him." Then she took Billy's worn hand in her own and kissed his weathered cheek. "Hey Billy," she smiled.

"Hey Ness," he smiled, then he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

Renesmee nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Emmett chucked her under the chin before she entered the room.

"Hey beautiful," Jacob sighed with a contagious smile.

"Hey," she smiled back, sitting down beside him. "How are you?"

"Doin' pretty good, thanks to you," he said, his voice finally above a whisper. "Doc said my temperature's down to 116 degrees even."

"That's still pretty high, Jake," she reminded him, taking his hand and stroking his head, letting his black hair falling through her fingers.

Jacob sighed, "Don't do that. I'll fall asleep."

"It'd probably be good if you did," she smiled as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"No. I don't want to go to sleep," he argued stubbornly, reaching up and taking her other hand. "I want to talk to you."

"So do I," Edward said from the doorway. "Actually, I want to talk to both of you."

Jacob groaned in irritation. "Don't worry, Jacob," Edward continued, sitting next to his daughter. "This time, you're going to like what I have to say."

Jacob looked in Edward's general direction with what he hoped was a sarcastic glare. His vision still wasn't completely back to normal yet. _That'll be a first,_ he thought.

"Probably," Edward agreed.

Renesmee sighed, frustrated by their silent conversation. Those were only okay when she was a part of them. "What is it, Dad?"

"I wanted to apologize, to both of you," Edward began, his voice thick with emotion as he forced himself to continue. "I've been... selfish. Unbearably so. Jacob, I thought I knew what this imprinting entailed, but as you grew up, Renesmee, things began happening so much faster than I had originally anticipated they would. A father normally gets eighteen years with his daughter before he has to give her away. When I realized that I was only going to get less than half of that... I panicked."

"Oh Daddy," Renesmee whispered.

He smiled sadly at her as he continued, "I tried to drive a wedge between the two of you. I wasn't ready to lose you. But I should have known that keeping you away from each other, is just as impossible as keeping Bella and I apart. So I'm agreeing to this. I'm letting you go, Sweetheart," he choked, gently brushing his fingers against his daughter's cheek. "Truthfully though, if I have to give you away to anyone, I'm glad it's to Jacob. Even if you hadn't imprinted on my daughter, Mutt," he teased, "there could never be anyone more suited for Renesmee."

"Thanks," Jacob said, completely shocked by the admission. "That means a lot."

"It really does. But Daddy, you'll never lose me," Renesmee said. "I can love both of you at once! I already do. You both mean the world to me."

"Oh, my Renesmee. I know that now," he sighed, then he placed his hand over hers and Jacob's. "Which is why I'm giving you two my blessing."

"What?" she asked, suddenly very confused.

A smile played at Jacob's lips as he felt the small, very familiar box that Edward placed in his hand. "I think I know what he means."

Renesmee looked down at Jacob as he opened the box, gasping when she saw the familiar diamond ring. "Will you marry me, Nessie?"

Grinning wildly, Renesmee cried excitedly, "Yes! A million times yes!"

"Then let's put this back where it belongs," he smiled, as she gave him her left hand and he slid his mother's ring onto her finger.

Renesmee giggled and leaned down, crushing her lips against her fiancé's. "I love you so much, Nessie," he murmured.

"I love you too, Jake," she whispered. "Always and forever."

Edward cleared his throat awkwardly, causing Renesmee to blush, and Jacob to laugh. Edward stood and kissed his daughter's head. "It will be one of the greatest honors of my life to walk you down the aisle."

"Thank you so much, Daddy," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, Edward," Jacob nodded. Just then, they heard a high pitch squeal that could only belong to one person.

"Oh no," Edward groaned, for his sister's thoughts were coming through quite loud.

At that moment, the door to Carlisle's office burst open and Alice bounced into the room. "A wedding! Oh is it true? Is he finally letting you two get married?"

Renesmee held up her left hand. "It's true," Jacob said with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah!" Alice squealed as Bella came into the room as well.

"Sorry," Bella said sheepishly. "You know how she gets. I couldn't stop her."

"This she sees, but she couldn't tell me where my daughter and her boyfriend were always sneaking off too," Edward groaned.

"Couldn't and wouldn't are two very different things, dear brother," Alice smirked. "Besides, I didn't really see this. I heard you from downstairs."

"Little freak," Edward muttered as Bella rushed over to her daughter and Jacob.

"I'm so so happy for you two," she smiled. "Granted, I wish you could've waited a bit longer, Jake, but I know you'll take good care of my baby."

"Of course I will, Bells," Jacob smiled.

"So it's official?" Seth asked as he entered the room with the rest of her family behind him.

"Yes, yes," Renesmee laughed, unsure of how many more people could fit into the room. "It's official!"

"Awwright!" Emmett cried. "Jacob Black!"

"Congratulations, Darlin'," Jasper smiled, and Renesmee and Jacob both felt their happiness multiply ten fold.

"Thanks Uncle Jazz," she smiled back at him.

"Congratulations, Princess," Rosalie said, kissing Renesmee's cheek. Then she turned to Jacob, "You're the luckiest dog alive, do you know that?"

"Yeah, Blondie," Jacob smiled, squeezing his fiancée's hand, "I know."

"Congratulations my dears," Esme sighed, hugging each of them.

"I'll go let the pack know," Seth said eagerly.

"And Rachel!" Renesmee called after him.

"You got it!" he shouted back over his shoulder.

"I'll go call Charlie and Billy!" Bella grinned, following Seth downstairs.

"Oh, Jacob, Renesmee," Alice squealed again. "Can I please please please plan your wedding? Oh say yes, you'll love it, I know you will!"

"Actually, you don't, but it's a pretty good guess," Edward chuckled. Alice ignored him.

"Of course you can, Auntie," Renesmee grinned. "Who else would we possibly trust with such a task? But I want to be involved. You know I don't like surprises."

"Yeah!" Alice laughed. "It's a deal!"

Suddenly, everyone was talking all at once. Jacob and Renesmee just looked at each other. This was getting ridiculous!

Edward heard Jacob's thoughts and looked to his father. "Uh, Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded, and spoke above the crowd. "Alright," he said, "this is still my office, and my patient needs his rest. Everyone out now!"


	21. Nothing Will Ever Separate Us

_**It's finally here! The last chapter of "Let Your Love Rain Down"! Enjoy, and look for the A/N at the end...**_

__Chapter 21: _Nothing Will Ever Separate Us_

When everyone had cleared out, Renesmee climbed up onto the bed next to Jacob. She laid her head on his shoulder and placed her hand over his heart, rejoicing in every strong beat from within his chest.

"Alice planning our wedding," he said in disbelief. "We may live to regret that one."

Renesmee laughed softly, then looked down at the ring on her finger. "I was afraid I'd never get a chance to wear this again."

Jacob twisted it around on her finger. "Why? I knew Edward would come around eventually."

"That's not what I meant, although that was my original concern," she said, snuggling closer to him. "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, Jake."

Jacob kissed the top of her head. "You'll never lose me," he murmured. "I'll be with you forever and always, Ness. Nothing will ever separate us."

"Promise?" she whispered, lacing her fingers through his.

"Yeah, Honey," he said, resting his cheek on top of her head. "I promise."

"Good," she sighed, pulling his hand up to her lips and kissing it. Much to his annoyance, Jacob could not stifle a yawn. Renesmee smiled. "Do you think you can go to sleep now, my love?"

"Depends," he said drowsily. "Are you going to go to sleep too?"

"Sure, sure," she said, and Jacob laughed.

"That's my line," he whispered.

"Shhh," she sighed, stifling a giggle. "You're supposed to be going to sleep."

"Is that the order from Dr. Fang?" he asked.

"No," she whispered. "It's the order from your fiancée, who wants you well for our wedding."

"My fiancée," Jacob sighed contentedly. "I could get used to that."

Renesmee smiled and began to sing, not any particular song, she just hummed different notes, but it was enough to make Jacob's eyes close fairly quickly. She continued to sing as his breathing evened out and eventually became a light snore. Before closing her own eyes, she whispered, "I love you, Jacob Black. Always and forever."

_**Very short, I know. It's really just a transition into the third installment of my "Jessie" series. Which, by the way, will be titled "Child of the Moon, Child of the Night". Keep your eyes open for it, cause the first chapter will probably be up sometime this weekend! Yay!**_

_**Leave a review if you are so inclined, dear lovelies. Oh, and I have a question for you... would you like to see Charlie and Sue Clearwater's wedding? Let me know, and thanks for sticking with me on these stories while I play with the cute wolves and sparkly vampires ;)**_


End file.
